<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You did this to me. by Katzumi_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729692">You did this to me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi_san/pseuds/Katzumi_san'>Katzumi_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream has magic, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, GeorgeNotFound has magic, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has magic, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo has magic, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Villainous Clay | Dream, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), eventually, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi_san/pseuds/Katzumi_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"THE DISC WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WHERE!!"</p><p>"N-No, wait, I-I didn't mean to"</p><p>"Tommy, Tommy we have to go now!"</p><p>"Run"</p><p>"What did you to him?!"</p><p>"I didn't do anything Tommy"</p><p>"You did this to me"</p><p>That heart breaking moment but with my personal little twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity / Karl Jacobs / Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorites :), Red's book Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's worth more?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day of the festival and Tubbo was more than ready to kill Dream, everyone had done what they had to do, like Fundy preparing the games that were nothing more than a distraction or like Ranboo who did an amazing work decorating in Tubbo’s opinion. However, the boy felt guilty of his doings after all he promised to never become someone like Jschlatt and yet here he was taking a page from his book, hiding an execution in a festival meant to unite everyone who assisted, He really hoped that everything would go as planned and that they could finally end Dream, the tyrant of the server, once and for all then again life refuses to let Tubbo get away with anything he tries to do.</p><p>Dream claimed that he would be a little late to the festival which the president of L’manberg didn’t find too concerning if the end goal was achieved regardless, but Dream was still not showing up and when Tubbo and his cabinet decided to look for him they found him building the walls of obsidian once again, the young boy was the first to step forward and ask the masked man about it. “Dream what the fuck is this?! Why are you building the walls again?!” Dream merely scoffed in his enchanted netherite armor, the masked man knew this was all going to be a bluff to finally make the naive Tubbo give him the disc but that didn’t mean he had to sound any less mad about his little act. “Tommy fucked up again.”  Is the only thing he replied in an annoyed tone, Fundy and Quackity didn’t take long to give Dream a push so he would stop rebuilding the walls of obsidian, the cabinet was a unison of screams asking what Tommy did and why they were being punished, the masked man simply signaled them to follow him, if they wanted to know what happened then he would show them.</p><p>Everyone felt their stomach drop when they saw what had happened, they practically walked in autopilot towards the community house or what was left of it, Dream stood in the center of the remains. “This is what Tommy did, this is how he fucked up.” The masked man’s voice was angered but for once that wasn’t enough to intimidate the people of L’manberg, Quackity and Fundy were ready to take a stand like they always do, but it was Tubbo who wanted to handle the situation. “So what if he did this? Why should we get punished when we aren’t related to what he does! In case you forgot I exiled him a month ago, if anything it was you who was going to keep an eye on him! Why blame us?!” Dream sure wasn’t expecting Tubbo to act like this, perhaps he has sub estimated the young president but he won’t back down because of it. “Because you are still affiliated with him Tubbo! Because you have the disc, but if you give it to me right now nothing has to happen.” As Dream said that he placed down an ender chest for Tubbo to get the disc, the president put a hand over it but he didn’t quite open it. “How can I know this was Tommy and not you? Because for all I know this is just another of your schemes to get that disc Dream, so tell me was it really Tommy or is this just another one of your games?” If Tubbo was being honest he was tired, he just wanted everything to go according to plan for once and the world refused to work with him, Dream on the other hand frowned under his mask this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting at all.</p><p>“Tubbo I have been nothing but reasonable with you and L’manberg, I even considered lifting up Tommy’s exile remember? Besides I built this, this was practically my home why would I blow it up?” Of course, Dream decided to play victim in this case, after all he had been nothing but nice to the president, he even followed the rules of the independent nation all so he could stage this and get what he wanted once and for all, his frown disappeared turning into a smirk when Tubbo opened the chest to get the disk, however, that smirk banished as quickly as it appeared when Tubbo closed it again looking at him with newfound determination. “There has to be another way Dream I can’t give you the disc, you already have one isn’t that enough already?” Tubbo was reluctant to follow that request but dream was going to do anything to get that disc. “No Tubbo, I need both discs. Besides if you have one, he will always have hope that he can get it back, this is how you are still affiliated with him.” Tubbo didn’t want to give Dream the disc because he still cared about Tommy, he was still loyal to his best friend despite all of his wrong doings because he knew there was good in Tommy, even if it seemed like only, he could see it.</p><p>Dream kept insisting that he wanted the disc and Tubbo just couldn’t believe Tommy did this, he burned down George’s house that’s true but even this was too far for him, he would never do this …. then again, he joined Technoblade, the one who destroyed L’manberg. Tubbo felt overwhelmed with Dream demanding the disc as Quackity and Fundy kept bickering about how this wasn’t their fault and why they shouldn’t pay for it, they were also in disbelief that this was Tommy’s doing and when Dream said he needed the disc a new voice everyone was familiar with joined the conversation. “No,  no, no. You don’t need the disc.” Dream snarled because Tommy wasn’t meant to be here but that was fine, he could somehow make this work in his favor, he looked at everyone gathering around the remains of the community house and he was sure they would believe him before they believed Tommy. “You fucked up Tommy!! Look at what you’ve done!” After how he treated him during his exile, he really expected Tommy to cower, yet the invisible boy stood his ground because he was tired of being Dream’s favorite puppet. “I didn’t fuck up because I didn’t do this! Does this look like something I would do?!” He heard the whispers of the people agreeing that this is something he would do, Dream’s voice being louder than the rest claiming this was exactly something he would do and that he did it, Tommy turned to his best friend hoping he would back him up.</p><p>“Tubbo you have to believe me I didn’t do this! I didn’t blow up the community house!” Tommy said trying to argue his innocence, he was looking at Tubbo directly in the eye just as the invisibility potion began to lose its effect. “How do I know you aren’t lying to me again? You said the same about George’s house and guess what Tommy?! You did burn that house down!” Tubbo wanted to believe his best friend, he really did but he just didn’t feel like he could trust Tommy anymore, not after lying about George’s house, not after faking his own suicide, not after joining Technoblade and kidnapping Connor, not after he couldn’t do the only thing, he asked him to do which led to him being exiled in the first place, the brunette was extremely loyal to those he cared about yet, as much as he wanted to be on Tommy’s side he just wasn’t sure if his best friend was actually innocent, luckily for Tommy there was someone willing to vouch for him.</p><p>“Well, you see, I know for a fact Tommy isn’t lying because he has been with me the whole time, if you don’t believe me maybe you can believe Philza. He has been watching over us and he can tell you as a fact we didn’t do this.” Tommy felt relieved when Techno stood up for him, there were around thirty people around them that could attack them and win in no time and Techno still decided to reveal his presence for the sake of protecting him, Tubbo was taken by surprised that Tommy didn’t come alone and that he had Techno by his side, the piglin was very clear that Tommy wouldn’t lie to him and that he didn’t do it, Dream claimed that the blonde was the biggest liar in this land and that he couldn’t be trusted. To Tubbo it was just noise, everything just kept getting louder and louder everyone had different opinions on the matter, some believed Tommy, others believed Dream and others wondered what Techno was doing here but this was too overwhelming he needed everyone to shut up.</p><p>“Aren’t you being here proving his point Tommy? You are supposed to be exiled; you shouldn’t be here to begin with!” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he couldn’t really just unsay what he said, Tommy could only stutter a response before Dream questioned why he was here. “To stab you on the back and get my disc back.” Well at least Tommy was as blunt as he always is, everyone around them began to quiet down when Dream spoke again. “Tubbo just give me the disc.” Both blonds looked at Tubbo expectantly, Dream expected him to obey and Tommy expect him to tell Dream to fuck off but instead he saw him open the ender chest, Tommy didn’t think before he acted pushing Tubbo away from the chest. “Stop! Stop! You weren’t going to give him the disc, were you?!” Tubbo has always been on Tommy’s side, he has done every single thing his friend has asked and yet Tommy couldn’t do one thing for him, if he had listened just that one time this wouldn’t even be happening. “You’ve literally proven time and time again you can’t be trusted!” Tommy merely shook his head because this couldn’t be happening. “Don’t give him the disc ok? As soon as I get the disc back and take him down everything will be fine, we’ll be back.” Tommy looked at Tubbo with hope glimmering in his eyes hoping his best friend would have the same sparkle, but he didn’t, he replied in a sort of sad yet monotonous voice. “I don’t think that’s an option anymore.”</p><p>Tommy looked around, he just couldn’t believe this, is his best friend really turning his back on him again? He gripped his axe and his shield tighter than he should before he looked angrily at his so-called best friend. “Tubbo, you spend all this time, you do all these speeches talking about how I was a bad friend, how I was the one being reckless and going out and doing things and bad but.” Tommy stayed silent for a moment, looking at his best friend while he felt tears prickle his eyes. “But you won’t even stick up for me right at my lowest point.” Tommy felt his voice breaking as he continued, pointing at Dream. “Did you know what he did to me in exile Tubbo? You don’t, you don’t.” Tubbo tried to defend himself with the only truth he knew. “I thought you died!” but Tommy wouldn’t listen. “But you didn’t come and see me and you still don’t care I’m here. You know what? You are the shit friend, Tubbo.” Tommy really needed to get that out of his chest, he was so focused on all he was feeling that he missed the broken expression on the brunette’s face. “Yeah? Well at least- this has your name written all over it!” as he said that he pushed the blonde back who only stepped forwards once more. “IT WASN’T ME!!” Tubbo didn’t believe him.</p><p>“You are acting exactly how you acted when you burned down George’s house!” He always tried the best for Tommy but he just kept doing one wrong thing after another expecting no one to get mad at him for it, that isn’t how the world works but Tommy will still defend himself. “Seriously man, this wasn’t- no, I don’t have to prove myself to you. This wasn’t me, trust me! For once in your life Tubbo, trust me!” Now it was the brunette’s turn to vent, they are both hurting each other in a pointless attempt to prove they are right and the other is wrong, this never ends well for anyone. “I did trust you once, the first time all of this happened and I won’t make the same mistake twice.” That being said Tubbo opened the chest to grab the disc, Tommy glared at him speaking with a little hint of anger that was building up within him. “<em>Don’t you dare</em>.” Tommy gave a small gasp when he saw the disc on Tubbo’s hand, his heart stopped thinking about how this was his best friend, because after this there was no turning back.</p><p>“You betrayed me; you know you betrayed me, right?” Tommy couldn’t be holding his axe and shield any tighter, his eyes widened when he saw Tubbo’s hand. “Did you just get out your axe?” Everyone remained quiet, all eyes were on them curious of what would happen next, everyone knew not to intervene after all this wasn’t their fight, most of them will regret not doing so and one of them will be grateful no one did. They began to scream at each other refusing to listen, screaming about how one betrayed the other, about how the other was in the wrong and they were in the right, Tommy took a bite out of is gapple. “You have your axe up, you know what?” Before he could finish that sentence, Techno decided to be the voice of reason. “Tommy, theres like thirty people here. Whatever you decide Tommy, make that choice wisely.” However, the piglin hybrid was a little to late to talk some sense back into Tommy because he was the one to throw the first hit, everyone began talking again this time in disbelief that this was actually happening, more screams of betrayal came from the two best friends as they fought.</p><p>The blond fought with his new axe while the brunette fought with his trusty diamond sword, they had already hurt each other emotionally and now they somehow thought doing it physically as well was a good idea, the fight lasted a minute or even less but for everyone it felt like it would never stop, that they would go on fighting forever, both were blinded by rage, they felt betrayed and they both had the right to do so, they were getting so lost in their spiraling emotions that they didn’t realize they were going too far, Tommy didn’t realize he was going too far. “<strong>I DID THIS FOR THE DISC TUBBO, THE DISC WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE!!!</strong>” Tommy swung his axe as hard as he could, immediately after doing so he heard the clatter of Tubbo’s sword and shield on the ground at the same time as everyone gasped in horror, he swears he heard Niki let out a blood curling scream calling out Tubbo’s name and he didn’t understand why, that is until he felt Tubbo’s trembling hands on his wrist. The blond felt out of breath, he looked at Tubbo with glaring angry eyes only to be found with wide open and terrified ones … why was blood coming out of Tubbo’s mouth? His eyes moved towards the trembling hands still holding onto his wrist to find his axe buried deep in the brunette’s chest. Tommy’s eyes widened, this wasn’t meant to happen he didn’t mean to hurt Tubbo like this, he saw Tubbo’s legs tremble as all his weight fell on the blond who was still shocked by his own actions. “N-No, Tubbo I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to! Please hold on! I-I can fix this just-“ Tubbo couldn’t hear him, he only heard static, he was barely aware of the tears streaming down his face, he knew that this was his last life that he wouldn’t come back after this and even after all he could only whisper one thing to Tommy. “<em>Run</em>.” Even after everything his heart told him to prioritize Tommy’s safety, even when it was him who took his life away, the young president closed his eyes letting the world fade to black. “Tommy! Tommy, we have to get out of here now!” Techno knew this was shocking for his younger brother but they could deal with that at home, right now they had to get the fuck out of there, Tommy couldn’t move he felt frozen and Techno had to pull him away making Tubbo’s body fall to the floor, he dragged Tommy to the nether portal and escaped as fast as they could, he just hoped everyone would be too distracted with Tubbo to follow them.</p><p>Fundy and Quackity were frozen in place as they saw their friend bleeding out in front of them, it was Niki who jumped down and hurried to kneel besides Tubbo’s side. “No, no no no, Tubbo it’s going to be okay you hear me? I need you to stay awake Tubbo, please!” She carefully turned the brunette on his back to see how bad the wound was and considering the amount of blood that was coming out of it she can tell it’s pretty serious, she knew she was crying but she couldn’t care less, she put a hand on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, her other hand went to Tubbo’s face cupping his cheek. “It’s going to be okay Tubbo I promise, we can fix this okay? You’ll be fine in no time.” For Niki, Tubbo was like a younger brother, she put their foreheads together hoping Tubbo would magically open his eyes and say he was fine. “You’ll be okay, you have to be Tubbo. You are stronger than this, I know you are just stay with us, <em>please</em> stay with us.”</p><p>While Niki was desperately trying to keep Tubbo alive with her kind words Dream was assessing the situation, it was clear that Tommy no longer feared him or was under his manipulation in any way after the way he acted, everyone seemed to be either frozen in shock or unsure of what they could do to help. Dream knew he could use this at his advantage since this was too shocking even for him, or at least that’s what everyone else had to believe, he smiled under his mask as a new plan was forming in his mind, he approached Niki putting a hand on her shoulder which made her look at him. “If anyone in this land can help him it’s me Niki, he’s still here. Let me help him before it’s too late.” The masked man spoke with fake kindness pretending he was as worried for the brunette as everyone else was, he smirked with glee when Niki nodded moving aside for Dream to do whatever he had to do, he carefully carried Tubbo in his arms before he hurried to the nether portal to go home. Tommy may have broken his strings freeing himself from the puppeteer but that was alright, Dream could handle losing his favorite puppet because he just got a brand new one and he was going to make sure this one wouldn’t break free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Techno! Tommy! Welcome back, how did everything ... go" Philza was horrified when he saw the youngest covered in blood, knowing it wasn't his calmed him a little bit, but learning who it belonged to made him uneasy again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno knew they had to hurry if they wanted to make it out alive after what Tommy did, sure his younger brother didn’t mean to do so but it was done, they can’t fix it right now and with the amount of people that was there, running was their best option. The piglin had to guide Tommy through the nether, the young one seemed to be in autopilot, his mind still couldn’t process that he hurt Tubbo, that he killed him and that his blood was on him staining his shirt. The way back home was quiet for the most part, Techno tried a few times to talk to him and make him snap out from the autopilot but it seemed useless, so he decided to simply take him to Philza, surely, he would know what to do, he always does.</p>
<p>When they crossed the portal back into the snowy mountains Techno took his cape off to put it on Tommy, it may not help much but the weight of his cape always comforted him on a way, maybe it would do the same for Tommy and by the way he gripped onto it the piglin could tell that was the case. When they arrived, they found Ghostbur playing his guitar with Friend and Philza organizing the chests, their father turned around to greet them when he heard the door close. “Welcome back boys! How did everything … go.” His cheery voice began to drift off when he saw Techno’s worried expression and Tommy’s lost one, then his eyes moved down to see Tommy’s shirt stained with blood, he was by Tommy’s side in an instant as his father instincts kicked in. “Oh my god what happened out there?! Are you hurt?! Why is there so much blood?!” Tommy seemed to come back from his autopilot state when Philza began to check all over him for injuries.</p>
<p>“I-It’s not mine.” Was the only thing Tommy could stutter to ease Philza’s worry, the winged man was thankful that the blood didn’t belong to his son and that he was unharmed, however, that didn’t make his worry wash away since one question still remained. “Tommy, who’s is it?” Tommy looked down feeling to guilty to answer, Philza looked at Techno hoping he could answer but the piglin sighed shaking his head, this wasn’t his story to tell, whether Tommy liked it or not he had to talk about it at some point, it was a few minutes of silence before the blonde finally answered. “It’s Tubbo’s.”</p>
<p>Philza looked at his younger son with pity, he gently lifted his chin to see his eyes being filled with tears. “Oh Tommy.” Philza hugged his child covering him with his wings to make him feel protected, the second he was in his father’s arms Tommy allowed himself to breakdown, he sobbed as hard as he could, letting all of his emotions come out. Ghostbur, who had stopped playing the guitar when Philza started worriedly checking over Tommy, frowned when he heard his youngest brother cry in such a pained way, Tommy was always so loud, hyper and happy that seeing him like this felt wrong. “It’s okay Tommy, I will get you some blue and you won’t feel bad anymore.” He spoke in his usual kind tone, he even nudged Friend forwards so he could absorb all the sad from Tommy, however, Techno stopped the sheep looking at his deceased brother. “I’m sorry Ghostbur, I don’t think there’s enough blue in this world to make him feel better.” The ghost seemed confused at first, soon after he let out a small and understanding oh, he more than anyone knows that sometimes there’s not enough blue to take the hurt away, there is a reason he still has blue on him at all times after all.</p>
<p>Philza rubbed circles on Tommy’s back to help him calm down, eventually they sank to the floor were Philza cradled Tommy in his arms until the boy stopped crying, neither of them knew how long that took but by the time Tommy had calmed down Techno and Wilbur had left them alone. “Feeling any better son?” Tommy shook his head not trusting his voice right now, he felt so weak in a way he has never felt before. “Would you like to talk about it?” Tommy shook his head again making Philza sigh. “That’s okay, why don’t you go change and get some rest? It seems like you need it.” Philza finally pulled Tommy away from his chest to wipe his tears away, help him up and guide him to his room, the winged man didn’t like the idea of leaving him alone but he knew trying to force out what happened wouldn’t be of any help either.</p>
<p>After leaving Tommy in his room Philza headed towards the twins hoping Technoblade could give him some answers about what happened. “Techno, can you explain to me what happened out there? Why was Tommy’s shirt stain with Tubbo’s blood?” Techno sighed looking away while he sharpened his axe. “The community house was destroyed Phil; Dream was claiming Tommy did it and asked Tubbo for the disc. As you would expect he jumped into the fray to defend himself they began to scream at each other and the they began fighting … they were both blinded by their own rage and Tommy hurt him badly Phil, not just emotionally.” He put the axe down finally looking at his father. “It was a clean hit, a deep one too. Only a miracle can save his life … for all we know, Tommy killed his best friend.” Philza was shocked to say the least, but he could be certain Tubbo still lived, he was barely holding on but he was alive the angel of death would know when or if Tubbo passed away, for now he can only hope for the best.</p>
<p>Tommy changed deciding to keep Techno’s cape on, he didn’t know why he kept it he just felt like it somehow made things better, he laid on his bed seeing Tubbo’s terrified expression every time he closed his eyes, eventually he drifted off to sleep he was mentally and emotionally exhausted, however, not even in his dreams would he find peace. Tommy woke up in a dark place, there was nothing and no one in sight, when he looked down, he seemed to be laying on water, he stood up still looking down noticing how the floor seemed to create ripples with every step he gave. “Tubbo! I need your help! Dream has taken my discs!” Tommy knew that was his voice but he also knew he wasn’t speaking, he turned around to see himself an unscarred Tubbo. “What? Why?” He that other him grab Tubbo’s hand and dragged him along. “I’ll explain later come on! The sooner we get them back the better!” He tried to go after them but just as he reached them, they simply faded away, like they were never there in the first place.</p>
<p>“Tubbo was willing to fight a war that wasn’t his own just for you and you still had the courage to hurt him.” A new voice appeared one he couldn’t recognize. “Who are you?! What is this place?!” The blonde screamed at the void, but there was no reply instead a new memory seemed to start playing, they were in their L’manberg uniforms, they were sitting on their bench, listening to music and looking at the sunset. “You know Tommy … we could run away? This war is not ours to fight, we could go to the jungle and just be safe.” Tommy heard his best friend and he just wished he had listened that time because if he had, if he had just said yes Tubbo would still be alive and he wouldn’t have scars in the first place. “Come on Tubbo we are so close to winning! Running away makes no sense.” Tommy noticed some sadness in the brunette’s face that he didn’t see before, only to see him smile brightly at that other Tommy. “Yeah, you are right, it was a dumb idea anyways.” That Tommy began to praise himself about how he is always right, so lost in his own ego that he missed Tubbo’s disappointed expression, just like the previous pair they faded away. “He wanted to keep you safe, asking you to run away only for you to treat his worry as something stupid!” The voice seemed angrier and louder, he tried to question it again but a new memory appeared.</p>
<p>It was Tubbo running up to him and hugging him after Schlatts exile. “Tommy you are okay! I thought they had hurt you!” Tommy remembers this, Tubbo was completely terrified for them and what had happened after they got exiled and everyone chased them out of L’manberg. “Of course, I’m okay! I always am, I knew you’d come join with us come on I’ll show you around Pogtopia and where you can stay.” He noticed how Tubbo fidgeted with the end of his sleeves, he always does that when he is nervous. “I can’t stay, Schlatt named me his right hand man I-I just wanted to make sure you were safe.” The memory Tommy frowned at that while the actual Tommy felt worse, Tubbo has always been there to make sure he is safe but he rarely does the same thing. “Tubbo do you realize how good that is?! You can be our man on the inside! You can spy on Schlatt, tell us what he does and then we can prepare to strike him down!” The brunette frowned. “I know he is bad but spying feels wrong to me, I’m not sure I can …” Tommy could see how his best friend gulped looking at his memory self hopeful eyes. “I can be the best spy but I’ll try for you.” That simply made his memory self cheer side hugging Tubbo. “He did all the things he didn’t feel comfortable doing, what did that lead him to?” Tommy heard a loud bang as he saw an explosion of color as well as Tubbo’s body falling to the ground. “His death.” The voice began to sound spiteful as well, Tommy just wanted all of this to stop already, he didn’t need to see Tubbo being killed again.</p>
<p>He saw the second time Tubbo got shot with the firework crossbow leaving him with only one life left, how happy he looked that he became president … that he was finally someone people would listen to instead of following along to what everyone else <strike>Tommy </strike>said. “I want you to be my vice president Tommy, I trust you more than anyone else in the world.” The brunette always looks so naïve, Tommy always liked that look because it reminded him that even during the wars, they were still children, he finally noticed how Tubbo moved his hair for his little horns to show, only Tommy knew about them because he is … he was trust worthy. “Even after all he trusted you with everything, even his deepest secrets and what did you do?” he could see a flash of fire, it was George’s house burning down because of him. “Betray that trust and somehow you managed not to break it, <em>yet.</em>”</p>
<p>The vision kept changing, from the house burning down, to lying to Tubbo trying to convince him he didn’t do it, then it was the trial where he kept trying to <strike>manipulate</strike> convince Tubbo that he was innocent of all charges. Then it showed Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo and himself in the meeting with Dream where his best friend somehow convinced Dream of going along with the probation … and how he fucked that up by threatening Dream with Spirit’s remains, how Quackity and Fundy immediately switched to his side, even cheering him up on what he was doing but Tubbo wasn’t, he was asking them to stop but as always no one listened to him. Dream screamed about how Tommy fucked up and about how Tubbo had three days to decide between going to war or exiling the blonde, Tommy remembers what followed after Dream left.</p>
<p>“Tommy you had one job.” That was the first time he heard Tubbo sound actually angry about something. “Tommy you had one job, be positive, be peaceful and you messed it up.” He knew Quackity and Fundy told him he fucked up as well and that Tubbo snapped at them too because this was their fault as much as it was Tommy’s. “Tubbo, he is only doing this to get under your skin so you turn on me alright?” Of course, his memory self said that, he is never on the wrong, his actions can never be wrong even when they clearly are, Tubbo disagreed saying Dream did this to get the disc because he wanted them and Tubbo was right, but Tommy didn’t want to admit that. “Wait no, I know what he is going to say! You don’t have to show me again.” But the owner of the voice that kept talking didn’t listen, he let memory Tubbo keep talking. “You had one job. You couldn’t do one thing for me; you couldn’t do one! And it was for your own good! So, you know if the roles were reversed, as you said, yeah you probably wouldn’t exile me, because I would’ve actually listened to you and done what you said! And maybe have a couple ounces of respect! You messed this up for no one but yourself.” Tommy knew that last word that was missing, that one word it took Tubbo longer to say than the rest of his scolding, that one word that he hates. “Selfish.” He heard himself remind Tubbo that this was always the two of them, that this went back before L’manberg was even a thing, how it was them against Dream to get the discs back trying to <strike>manipulate</strike> convince him that they couldn’t split now. “You kept using your so called friendship to bring him back on your side, you kept seeing someone that would do anything for you instead of the friend that supported you because he cares.” Tommy hated that voice because it was right, he may have not realized it before but it was right, whenever Tubbo disagreed or didn’t want to do something he would use their friendship to make him do it. “This isn’t how it was meant to go.” His memory self continued. “I didn’t know Dream was going to decide- that’s so fucked up, how can you not see the only thing <em>he </em>wants is the one thing I care about.” The memory Tommy didn’t regret those words but the real one did, especially when he could see his best friend’s broken expression. “Mmh, the one thing you care about…”</p>
<p>“That’s enough! I don’t know who do you think you are but you are stopping right now or-” He stopped when he saw Tubbo standing in front of him, axe deep in his chest. “Tommy?” The blond knew this wasn’t real, nothing here could be real  Tubbo wasn’t here, he wasn’t approaching trying to reach out to him because he was … It  simply couldn’t be him. “Why did you do this to me? Weren’t we friends?” Tommy covered his ears hoping that would block Tubbo’s voice out but as you would expect that didn’t work in the slightest. “I would’ve never hurt you!” More Tubbos seemed to appear out of thin air around Tommy forming a circle and pacing around him slowly getting closer and closer, all of them speaking at the same time.</p>
<p>“I’ve always been by your side!”</p>
<p>“I trusted you!”</p>
<p>“We were like family!”</p>
<p>“I’ve done everything for you!”</p>
<p>“I gave my lifes for you!”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t I a good enough friend?!”</p>
<p>“What did I do wrong?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand! Why did you hurt me?!”</p>
<p>“We were supposed to look out for each other!”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say no matter what it was me and you against Dream?!”</p>
<p>“Did you even cared about me like I cared about you?!”</p>
<p>“Was our friendship a joke to you?!”</p>
<p>“Was I a joke to you?!”</p>
<p>“Was I your friend or just your pawn?!”</p>
<p>“You are selfish!”</p>
<p>“You used me!”</p>
<p>“You are the one that betrayed me!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Y̫͎͙̹̭̪͊̋̿̌̐͆͂̓ͤỎ͍̱͔̼̰̩͕͉̔U͍̙͇̩͈̪̠͗ͥ̐ ̙̦̭̪̞͋̉ͪ̈́͐̓̈́̇̌K̪̬̣̯̼ͧ̑͐̓ͬͥ́I̲̫͉̫͖͇̭̎͛͆ͅL͇̫̘͆ͫ̒͐̒̂L͔̮̳̜ͤͦͤ̽͂E̯̘̟͔͑̈ͧ̚D̞̼͙͚̲̭͓̺́̓ͯͭ͐̒̈́ ̙͓̜̬͕̝̪ͧͨͭ̋ͪ͆̚M̝̖̓͑̈͒̂̽E̪͖̬͈͎̘̰ͣ̅̓̀ͮͨ̄̽ͅ!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That last phrase was said by all the Tubbos at the same time, making Tommy fall to his knees to curl up while he still covered his ears and his fingers reached to grip his hair. “<strong>STOP!!</strong>” He could feel his breath getting uneasy, his eyes burning with the stingy feeling of tears, he could feel his heart beat accelerating. “Just stop! Please stop! I don’t know who you are or what you want but just STOP!!” He was trying to catch his breath. “Please just stop.”  He begged in a much lower voice, hoping whoever was causing this would listen to his pleas, he heard something walking towards him but he didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to see Tubbo on the verge of death again. “If you want to know who I am then look at me.” Tommy didn’t want to but maybe if he looked at this person or being, he would wake up from this nightmare, so he did only to be met with himself. However, this version of him looked like it was made of some sort of shadowy goo, it resembled Tommy but it wasn’t him, the red eyes of the lookalike creature made Tommy tremble. “I am your guilt, regret, anxiety and every single emotion you wish you didn’t have and I will make you pay for what you’ve done.” The figure snapped his fingers making all the Tubbos crumble to the ground holding their chest, they all looked up directly at Tommy with dead eyes and dried blood on their mouths, they began crawling towards the blonde who scrambled to get up and run trying to escape, but he couldn’t escape himself.</p>
<p>Tommy was running, he looked back once to see the dead Tubbos were standing up and following him at a slow peace murmuring. “You killed me.” Over and over again, they were speaking in mere whispers but to Tommy their voices was the loudest sound in the world, he was so focused on trying to get away that he missed how the floor stopped making ripples under his feet, how instead it began to behave like quicksand slowly making him sink and stay in place, when he realized he only struggled more in an attempt to get out, that only made things worse. The Tubbos kept approaching and they didn’t seem to stop or quiet down any time soon, their hands were reaching towards the panicking teen that kept sinking. “I’M SORRY OKAY?! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT TUBBO! I’M SO SORRY!” Tommy kept saying over and over again he was sorry, but that didn’t bring peace to the Tubbos or Tommy himself, when the hands of the dead Tubbos were about to reach him he woke up.</p>
<p>“I’M SORRY!!” He screamed waking up in cold sweat and sitting up as well, he curled up with his hands at the side of his head murmuring he was sorry, he was spiraling into his own negative emotion until a humid boop on his forehead brought him back to reality, he slowly opened his eyes afraid that he would see Tubbo’s lifeless self again, but he only found Friend who gave him a little bleat. Tommy rubbed his eyes trying to get the tears in them away before Friend move closer to him, the sheep booped him again in an attempt to make him feel better, Tommy reached his hand to pet the animal and soon enough he found himself hugging the blue sheep, letting all of his emotions into the blue wool. Ghostbur stayed right outside Tommy’s door where he was out of sight, he knew Techno said there wasn’t enough blue to make Tommy feel better but Friend always makes him feel better so maybe he can do the same for his younger brother, the ghost’s heart ached when he heard the blond sob a broken “<em>I’m sorry</em>” but he knew it was best to let Friend deal with it, after all sometimes when you are feeling your worst an animal is a better company than a person or in this case a ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stayed in placed as they saw the masked man take the dying president in his arms away, some of them wanted to go after him be it because they didn’t trust Dream or because they just wanted to be by the younger’s side, but everyone knew better than to follow them, if they wanted Tubbo to make it out alive they would have to stay out of Dream’s way. Dream on the other hand walked through the nether at his own peace, the longer it took Tubbo to heal the better it would be for him, he would have more time to mold his mind into what he wanted it to be, with enough patience he was sure Tubbo would turn on everyone else for him, after all the young boy was almost killed by his most trust worthy ally, if he can’t trust in someone like that then he can’t trust in anyone else.</p><p>The walk was a long way from the center of his lands, he has done it all to keep his house away from the common reach, only his best friends Sapnap and George have access to it. The masked man knew he had time, after all his magic was the one that could sense it, Dream was one of the few people that had free control of magic that wasn’t based around potions, he was born with a natural talent to control it and he did everything in his power to train said power for good, that is until the whole disc incident after that he may or may not have abused that magical blessing.</p><p>Finally, they arrived to Dream’s place, the masked man easily opened the door heading to the guest room, which would usually host George, and set Tubbo down on the bed so his hands were finally free to handle magic. Before he started, he did go and get a med-kit to clean the wound after he used his magic on the younger boy, he took Tubbo’s shirt off and extend his hands above the wound, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath letting that familiar green magic flow through him and then come out of his hands in something resembling a sparkly green fog that headed towards Tubbo’s wound to assess the damage and try to fix it, to a certain degree. Dreams magic has always been something out of the ordinary, everyone could access magic if the focused hard enough but Dream never had to, magic flowed through him like blood did, he was simply born lucky that his magic could even trigger other people’s if that’s what Dream wanted which he did for Sapanap and George.</p><p>The magic for each individual is different, it is only similar when the magic wielders are family, for Sapanap it manifested as fire and warmth, for him the nether felt like home plus he never had to worry about the cold. On the other hand, George’s magic was completely different, his resembled  Dream’s fog in a blue color, however, his didn’t have the ability to heal instead he could make everyone fall asleep and more often than not he would use it on himself, or that’s what Dream wants to believe in order to explain how his best friend can sleep that much. Dream was the one that helped George and Sapnap discover their own magic when they were the only people in the land, the masked man trusted them enough to handle magic that his own triggered in them, there were a few accidents when his friends first manifested their abilities, but since it was only them in the land they didn’t care much, when new people began to appear they decreased the use of their magic, not because they were afraid of their new neighbors, but because they didn’t want them around bothering them to get magic, for the time being only the Dream team will be magical.</p><p>The blonde was doing a very good job healing Tubbo’s wound just enough so he wouldn’t be in risk of dying but not enough for him to walk away, as he was letting his magic die down, he saw Tubbo frown a little bit like he was in pain, which was to be expected, but Dream could tell there was something else going on. Before he could try to use his magic to see what was happening, Tubbo’s eyes shot open as he took many deep yet fast breaths, what surprised Dream the most was that the brunette’s usual blue eyes shined an emerald green resembling Dream’s own before fluttering shut again, as well as his breathing returned to a slower peace rather than an accelerated one. The blond was slightly shocked as he began working on cleaning the wound and bandaging it, his healing magic has never caused that reaction on George or Sapnap, sure he has never healed such a serious wound on them but that didn’t explain why Tubbo reacted differently, the masked man hummed when he saw the small horns popping from the younger’s head, perhaps the explanation is simpler than he thought, he has never healed a hybrid before so it is likely that was the cause of a different reaction, his best friends were human and Tubbo was apparently a goat or ram hybrid like Schlatt, he continued wrapping Tubbo’s chest wondering why he never noticed Tubbo was a hybrid before.</p><p>When Dream was finished, he decided to leave Tubbo resting while he prepared something they could eat, mushroom stew was probably the best option considering it would be the easiest food to eat while using the smallest energy possible, not a big amount of people knew this but Dream was an amazing cook. It took the brunette a few hours to wake up, when he did, he was disoriented and confused, this room wasn’t familiar, Why did he feel so dizzy? and Why did everything seem a little blurry? He groaned trying to sit up only to cry in pain and hold a hand to his chest, bandages? Why did he had bandages?! Dream came into the room when he heard that pained cry, his play pretend worry act already thought through. “Wow! Easy there Tubbo, that a big wound we don’t want to reopen.” This didn’t make sense, why was he with Dream of all people? Why was he worried? “Where am I?” was the only thing Tubbo could mumble, this whole situation made no sense. “My place, here let me help you sit up, have some water.” The masked man said as he handed the younger a glass of water which he took mumbling a little thanks, he was still really out of it because his memory hasn’t caught up to him.</p><p>Tubbo drank the glass of water slowly, he felt really weak and somehow the glass of water seemed to be helping, he knew it wasn’t a potion of any kind, he knows how most of them taste and this simply tasted like water, when the glass was empty Dream simply took it from his hands and put it on the bedside table. “How are you feeling?” Tubbo knew something was wrong when he heard Dream’s voice be so kind and caring, it was simply not how Dream acted. “Not really good, What happened? Why am I with you?” Dream raised an eyebrow, not like it mattered since Tubbo couldn’t see underneath the mask. “You don’t remember? Tommy attacked you, he almost killed you. If I hadn’t brought you here you would be dead, you lost a lot of blood and you have a really big wound on the chest, that’s why you don’t feel so well.” The horned teen listened carefully, Tommy? Trying to kill him? That had to be a lie, Tommy has made a lot of wrong things but he would never, his train of thought stopped thanks to a pounding pain in his head, it was like something had blocked the memory and like something else had freed it, Dream saw Tubbo’s eye shine emerald green once more and he knew that wasn’t his doing, he would have to investigate further about that.</p><p>His head hurt so much, his hands gripped his hair at the sides of his head and Dream had to grab them gently and pull them down. “Careful there Tubbo, no need to hurt yourself more than you already are.” Dream’s concern was sort of real, mostly because his magic has never acted like this before, he had a perfect control over it and for some reason he wasn’t able to control it’s effect on Tubbo. On the other hand, Tubbo felt tears prickling his eyes, he could feel the ghost of an axe buried in his chest, he could hear Tommy’s words loud and clear. Why did his head hurt so much?</p><p>“Tu-”</p><p>He understood why remembering this hurt emotionally, but it made no sense for his head to hurt that much. Why did he forget about it?</p><p>“-bbo!”</p><p>How could he even forget something like that? He couldn’t understand, was he shaking? Was he crying?</p><p>“Sap ou it!”</p><p>He wasn’t sure, he felt so confused and lost, Tommy would never hurt him but he did, he almost gets murdered by Tommy he doesn’t want to believe that.</p><p>“<strong>TUBBO SNAP OUT OF IT!</strong>” Dream grabbed Tubbo by the shoulders shaking him a little bit to bring him back to reality, he has used his magic to entrance Ranboo before but he knows he didn’t do it this time, Tubbo looked at him with scared eyes and that looked familiar, why did that look familiar? “I know you went through a lot but right now I need you to focus on healing and even your breathing, hyperventilating will only hurt you more, okay?” Tubbo answered with a shaky nod, the brunette as always been dependent on people who care about him, that’s the weakness Dream is seeking to exploit. “I have a healing potion ready for you, but first you need to eat something, okay?” the younger simply nodded again. “I’ll go get you something, try not to move much so the wound doesn’t reopen.” Dream kept handling the situation with calm and in a kind way knowing this is exactly what Tubbo needed and what would make the teen grow attached to him, this is a long-term plan but that’s alright, Dream is patient.</p><p>The masked man came back with two bowls of mushroom stew and the healing potion, he handed Tubbo the stew noticing how his eyes were back to the usual blue, the brunette gave him a small thanks before he began eating, for a while it was an awkward silence in which both boys ate their meal. “Thanks Dream … for the stew it tastes really good and for um saving me.” It was weird thanking Dream for this, specially when you consider that Dream was meant to lose one of his lifes in the festival, that Tubbo was planning to kill the same man who just saved his life, not only did he feel betrayed and hurt he also felt really guilty, Dream has been nothing but kind and helpful and he was really about to execute him in front of everyone like Schlatt did to him, he promised to never be someone like Schlatt and yet he was about to take the final step in becoming the next Schlatt, he shouldn’t have let Quackity convince him about that in the first place.</p><p>“No need to thank me, make sure to finish it before you drink the potion, drinking with an empty stomach is not a good idea, I made that mistake already.” Once again Tubbo just nodded, Dream knew that the boy wasn’t giving him the silent treatment, most likely he just didn’t know what to say and that was fine for now. He saw Tubbo drink the potion with a little frown, contrary to popular belief healing potions are quite sour instead of sweet. “Sorry about that, there just nothing I can do to make it taste better without changing the recipe.” Tubbo sighed. “It’s fine, is not like I can demand anything when you shouldn’t even be doing this for me in the first place.” Dream smiled under his mask. “Why not Tubbo? We are friends; besides I know you would’ve done the same for me.” Dream knew Tubbo wouldn’t have saved him, the boy didn’t owe him anything and they weren’t that close, but he knew those words would make Tubbo feel like if he says the truth, he will be making a mistake. “Right, I would’ve done this for you, although I wouldn’t have made that good of a job to be honest. I never focused a lot on healing, I would’ve managed to make some potions but not much more than that.” That’s the one thing Dream liked about Tubbo, he was always so honest and that just made things easier for him.</p><p>“That’s alright Tubbo, the important thing is knowing we are there for each other.” Dream knew Tubbo needed someone to cling onto because he couldn’t cling onto Tommy anymore, by isolating him to no one but him the result was obvious, then again, he had to make Tubbo feel like he could go whenever he desired to. “I know you probably want to go home, but I think it would be best if you stay here for a few days or even a week. That’s just to make sure nothing goes wrong; would you be okay with that?” He saw the younger boy bite his lip, a sign he recognizes as nervousness. “Can … Can my friends visit me?” Right, there was the whole L’mamberg people that Tubbo could cling onto, it’s <em>fine</em> he can deal with that. “Well, I wouldn’t want any of them in my home, there’s a reason I’ve kept it hidden and you are an exception because it was an emergency. However, I can let them get you gift and letters if that helps.” Tubbo nodded, that sounded better than nothing, he had no idea those gifts and letters would never come because Dream would never deliver them.</p><p>“Well, I should be washing those dishes and you should keep resting, if you need anything just call out for me alright?” He saw Tubbo nod, he gathered the bowls and headed to the door when Tubbo called out to him. “Dream?” The masked man stops turning around slightly to face Tubbo. “Yeah?” Tubbo didn’t try to meet Dream’s eyes or where he thinks they would be behind the mask. “Thanks again for saving me and uh, well you know, letting me stay with you.” Dream gave a little happy sounding sigh. “It’s no problem Tubbo, try to catch some sleep alright? It’s likely the potion will work better while you sleep.” He saw Tubbo nod before he left the room heading towards the kitchen with a smile, if he played his cards right the younger boy would become attached to him in no time and with Tubbo on his side Tommy would finally fall.</p><p>Tubbo stayed awake after Dream left, he felt tired that was true, yet he couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep, not when he felt something different within him, even if he didn’t quite understand what that was. He decided to ignore the big axe wound on his chest, a wound that was just on top of the scar from the festival, the scar that Techno gave him, he was trying really hard to ignore the thoughts about Tommy and what he did to him, however, the more he tried to ignore them the louder they became. He didn’t want to think about Tommy and Technoblade, two people he grew up with, two people that he knew would never hurt him, but they did …. Then again, he thought he would never hurt them but he did, he turned his back on Tommy sending him to exile and he made an execution for Techno who had try talking his way out of that situation, he and his cabinet were the first ones to attack. Could he really call them bad guys when he himself wasn’t any better?</p><p>He didn’t realize he was trembling slightly or that he was grabbing the sheets of the bed a little too tightly. Techno and Tommy made mistakes, they found allies in each other when they had an enemy in common, an enemy that used to be family, but Tubbo made mistakes too and by the looks of it those mistakes cost a little more than his life, it cost the family that had taken him in when he was a toddler, a toddler abandoned in a box at the side of the road, he was so lucky and yet he threw all of that away without realizing it. Techno and Tommy still had each other, they had Philza, they probably had Ghostbur too but Tubbo had no one, he was sure Fundy and Quackity were by his side more because he was the president and not so much because he was their friend, he and Niki were close but lately they had been drifting apart, Ranboo was his friend but they weren’t that close, he was just a citizen just like everyone else in L’manberg.</p><p>Tubbo felt a few tears stream down his face when his mind came to the conclusion that he was alone, that no one had helped him when he was dying except Dream, the same person he was planning on executing in the festival. He quickly wiped away his tears trying to even his breath before it got to out of hand, Dream said hyperventilating would make the wound worse and that’s the last thing he wanted, he took deep and slow breaths to calm himself down. A part of him knew he shouldn’t trust Dream, that he has been a tyrant who has tried to destroy him and L’manberg before, yet another part of him wants to trust the blonde man, because he has seen him respect L’manberg rules, he has been friendly and trying to help as much as he can and most importantly, he saved his life when he didn’t have a single reason to do so, he just doesn’t know what to do and his head was hurting again.</p><p>He sighed looking at the window seeing the night sky full of stars, he looked at the moon with a little bit of hope, he has heard people say that when you miss someone you should look at the moon because it’s very likely that person is looking at the moon too. He hoped Tommy was watching it, he hoped the moon could tell his former best friend that it was okay, that he forgave him for what happened because a part of Tubbo knew Tommy never meant to kill him, that it must’ve been an accident. “Goodnight Tommy … I hope you are safe.” He knew he was speaking to nothingness but after what happened he knew people would be mad at Tommy and may even try to hurt him as payback or simply to make justice, Tubbo simply couldn’t deal with the idea of Tommy being hurt which is why he told him to run instead of helping him, Tommy is a fighter he will be fine, for Tubbo’s peace of mind he has to be fine.</p><p>Far away from Dream’s home, a blond teenager sat at the stair of his brother’s house looking at the moon, he didn’t care how could it was out there or how the snow was falling on him, he just cared about his best friend and if he would make it out alive wherever he was. Philza walked outside opening his wings to cover Tommy from the snow making the sad teenager look at him, he recognized the dying hope in his eyes and he was glad he would be able to revive them. “He is alive, I don’t know where he is but I know Tubbo survived. You didn’t kill him Tommy.” Those words made relief wash over the blond teen, he felt better that he wasn’t the reason his best friend would die but he didn’t feel any better knowing he almost causes that, he stood up looking at the moon one more time. “Get well Tubbo, I’ll see you soon, I promise.” With that he and Philza headed inside to the warmth of their house, the angel of death would keep a close eye on Tubbo for as long as he possibly could just to make sure Tommy would be okay and that neither of his sons would die, not again and especially not at the hands of a family member.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know I may have taken a little long but to be honest the finale happened and school is starting again soon, but in the end the chapter is here for you to enjoy.</p><p>Any comments are appreciated ^^</p><p>Remember to take the time you need, stand up and stretch every so often, drink some water and have your meals people. </p><p>You are all important please take care of yourselves ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peace? Never heard of her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's just say Tommy won't be at ease with his inner demons until he sees Tubbo alive with his own eyes, but things can never be so easy, can they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a few days since the accident happened and everyone in Techno’s household was worried for Tommy. The boy barely got out of his room, he remained in there lying down in bed petting Friend hoping Wilbur’s pet sheep would be able to help him somehow, but it wasn’t working. He wasn’t sleeping enough; Phil could see that every time he went down to give Tommy some food, the plate he brought him earlier remained untouched in his bed side table. Phil looked at his son with worry, he can’t keep doing this to himself, he has to do something about it now because Tommy won’t so something himself.</p><p>“Tommy come on, sit up, you need to eat something.” The younger blond sighed hugging friend closer who simply bleated. “I’m not hungry, I’ll eat it later.” Philza set the plate down before sitting beside Tommy, petting his head gently. “You’ve been saying the same thing every time I bring you something to eat. I know you aren’t eating and I know you aren’t sleeping either, I can see the bags under your eyes. You know you can talk to me; I already know what’s wrong, but I need you to tell me how you are feeling.” As always Phil spoke in a soothing voice in an attempt to comfort his son since that usually did the trick, this time it didn’t work as usual.</p><p>“How do you expect me to feel Phil?! I could’ve killed Tubbo! I almost did it! I was the reason I almost lost my best friend! … I can’t blame anyone else this time.” Philza could feel his son tense when he began speaking, how he began trembling slightly, he heard when he sniffled into Friend’s wool trying not to breakdown crying again. “Would Tubbo want this?” He knew it was a low blow, but he can’t let Tommy spiral to a point he ends up like Wilbur, he isn’t losing another son. “Would he want you to starve yourself? Would he want you sleep deprived? Would he want you stuck in your room all they long not even getting out of bed?” Tommy remained silent for a few minutes thinking about Tubbo, he knows his best friend always wanted to see him happy, that he would hate how he is acting. “After what I did? I’m not sure he cares anymore.” He and Tubbo had always been optimistic, because they had each other no matter what … they don’t have that anymore.</p><p>“When you did that, when you hurt Tubbo, what did he tell you to do?” Phil needs Tommy to realize that Tubbo still cares, that maybe, just maybe, it’s not too late to fix things. “Run … he told me to run.” Phil hummed at the answer. “Why?” The winged parent already knew the answer, but he needed Tommy to say it because maybe that would make him believe it was true and that this wasn’t his dad trying to convince him of something, the best way to understand something is to reach that conclusion yourself. “Because he didn’t want to see me anymore Phil! I almost murdered him! He wanted me as far away of him as possible because I’m a monster! He-” Philza interrupted him. “We both know that’s your mind speaking not your heart. I ask again, why? If the situation was reversed why would you have told Tubbo to run?” Tommy took a deep breath. “If the situation was reversed, Tubbo would’ve never hurt me.”</p><p>“You are evading the question son. One more time, why did he tell you to run?”  Tommy didn’t want to think beyond the idea of how much of an awful monster he was, how could he do that to someone he grew up with? It was the both of them against the world no matter what, how did it end up with the two of them against each other? “Because … he wanted me to be safe, he knew everyone there would attack me for what I did. If I hadn’t run, I wouldn’t be alive anymore.” There it was, despite everything this was the same Tubbo they found in a box, the same Tubbo that clinged to him all the time, the same Tubbo that would’ve done the impossible just to see him smile, the same Tubbo that fought by his side and lost so much just because that would mean Tommy was safe, the same Tubbo that has always been selfless and that has never, not even once, been selfish.</p><p>“With that in mind, you have to agree that he would never want you to starve yourself like you are doing, right?” He heard Tommy sigh before he nodded. “Come on sit up and eat something, even if it’s just a little bite Tommy.” He could see that Tommy didn’t look very excited about having to eat, but Philza refused to leave him alone again until he ate at least half of the plate. Tommy stared down at the plate that had a baked potato with pieces of steak and a piece of bread and gulp, he didn’t feel like he could stomach all of it. “It’s okay if you don’t finish it son, just eat as much as you can alright? You haven’t eaten in a few days and your body needs the food. Just try Tommy, please.” The teenager sighed simply messing with the potato for a while before eating half of it and just a quarter of the bread, after that he put the plate away.</p><p>Philza ruffled his hair before he took the plates to put them away. “That was good enough, you should catch some sleep too, you have to be my age before you get bags under your eyes.” Philza despised when his kids made old jokes about him, but this one time he would make it himself in an attempt to make Tommy smile, it didn’t work. “I can’t do that Phil, I can’t sleep because when I do, he, he.” Tommy couldn’t finish what he was saying, he didn’t feel like he could do it and that worried Philza who set the plates back down and took a seat beside Tommy once more giving him a side hug.</p><p>“It’s okay son, you can tell me about it. Take all the time you need.” Philza rubbed his son arm in a comforting way to make him feel safer about opening up, he knows Tommy is always loud but he never is loud about what he is feeling, that’s something he always keeps to himself. “Phil I … I keep having nightmares, every single time I fall asleep. He is there, I see every bad thing I did to him and every good thing he did for me.” Tommy took a shaky breath feeling tears prickling his eyes, living the nightmares was awful, remembering them was even worse. “There is a voice telling me how bad I am, how I should be the one fighting to be alive instead of him. It just never shuts up Phil! Not when I’m sleeping and not when I’m awake! I just want it to <strong>shut up!! </strong>I know I fucked up! I don’t that voice reminding me!!” That raised red flags in Philza’s head immediately, he was hoping that Tommy didn’t inherit the voices like Will and Techno did, he hadn’t shown any sign on them until now. That just made him hug his son tighter, Phil already had practice dealing with the voices be it his own or his kid’s, he can help Tommy deal with them. “Tommy, what else do the voice say? How many do you hear?”</p><p>Tommy was a little shaken, just enough not to question why Philza seemed worried, more than he was before. “I-It’s just one, he keeps telling me how I’m a murderer, how Tubbo did so much for me and I did so little.” The teen is allowing his tears to run free once more, there is no use in trying to repress them, it only hurts more than it already does. “I see him take form Phil and it’s me, a darker version of me made of shadows or ink. I’m not sure anymore.” He wiped his eyes looking at his dad. “At first it was just in nightmares but now that I don’t sleep, I hear it when I’m wake too. I just want it to shut up! I know I am a monster! Hearing it won’t make it any better!” Tommy gripped the hair at the sides of his hair out of stress, Philza simply hugged him to his chest, hearing him break down and cling to his robe instead of his hair. “It’s okay Tommy, you feel guilty. Those voices are not only that … it’s a family matter, one I thought you were safe from.” There was no reply from the boy in his arms, he only seemed to sob harder. “It will be ok; Techno and I can help you quiet that voice down. You are not alone in this Tommy; you never will be.” Philza hoped he could teach Tommy how to quiet that voice down before it turned into more than one.</p><p>The younger blond cried and cried until he ran out of tears, until crying tired him out, until he felt like his voice was gone, he just felt so exhausted. Philza held him tight until he decided to pull away. “I need to see him Phil.” The winged man bit his lip, he knew that was a terrible idea, his youngest didn’t let him answer. “I know you said he is alive; I know I can trust your word it’s just … I need to see it with my own eyes, I need to see he is alive, I need to see that I didn’t kill him and that he is recovering.” Red puffy eyes looked at Philza pleadingly. “I need it dad, <em>please</em>.” Philza sighed giving in, he knew saying no would only cause his son more pain. “Very well, but Techno and or Wilbur are coming with you. And you need to be rested before you go … just in case, okay?” Tommy gave a shaky nod still trying to calm himself from the breakdown he had.</p><p>Philza made sure that he was asleep before he headed out of the youngest room. “Techno, we need to talk.” The pigling hybrid turned to him with a small nod signaling for him to keep going, he would’ve called Wilbur too but after he became Ghostbur he couldn’t hear the voices anymore, he couldn’t even remember them. There was no point in involving him into the conversation yet. “Tommy can hear the voices too.” Phil went straight to the point; he knew that delaying things or sugar coating things never sat well with his eldest son.  “He only hears one right now, he says he can see it in his head that it looks like him but made of ink. It only tells him the bad he did … his doesn’t demand for blood like ours do, however, by the situation that caused it to manifest I am afraid the voice will ask for Tommy’s blood instead of someone else’s.” Techno didn’t need more of an explanation he could understand what Phil was saying, the voices could affect Tommy like they did to Wilbur and if that happened … then they would have two ghosts in the family, neither of them wanted that.</p><p>“He wants to go see Tubbo in L’manberg.” That made Techno stand up defensively. “Going there is a suicide mission for him Phil, I saw it in their eyes when he hurt Tubbo. Tommy was next in their hit list, he can’t go.” Phil sighed, he agreed with Techno. Tommy can’t go to L’manberg, it is too risky, but they don’t have a choice if they want to prevent the voices from destroying Tommy more than they already have. “I know that, and that’s why you and Ghostbur are going to go with him. I’ll make some invisibility potions for you to go undetected, and Ghostbur will be a distraction for you to find someone who can tell you were Tubbo is.” Technoblade huffed, he didn’t like the idea of taking Tommy back to L’manberg, it was an unnecessary risk.</p><p>“If you think he is in danger Techno, you get him out of there even if he doesn’t see Tubbo. He can try again another day; his safety comes first.” Techno listened to his father, he knew very well the older man wasn’t on board with the idea either, but he didn’t have a choice if he wanted Tommy to feel at ease again. “I will, we will take some weapons with us as well as some ender pearls in case we have to run away.” They could always wait for Ranboo to come along and ask him for an update on the president, then again, the boy didn’t have the best memory and that wouldn’t fix Tommy’s desire to see his best friend.</p><p>With a plan in mind, the next morning came and Tommy was ready to go, Philza gave him and Techno plenty of invisibility potions, not only that but he managed to make a mechanism that would teleport them here at Techno’s sign in case of any emergency. The winged man wished his children luck before he watched them walk away in the portal, he trusted Techno to keep the youngest safe, Ghostbur wasn’t much of a worry after all a ghost can’t die again, Philza wishes that the one walking with them was Wilbur and not his ghost, what wouldn’t he give for his son to be alive again. The walk through the nether was as calm as the nether could be, Tommy felt anxious about seeing Tubbo again. Was his best friend even awake? How bad was the wound he caused? The idea of Philza lying to him just to make him feel better crossed his mind, but if that was the case, he wouldn’t even have allowed him come to L’manberg so that idea was just his anxiety speaking, when they arrived to the portal they drank their potions before stepping inside and appearing in the city, now they just had to let Ghostbur do his friendly magic to find Tubbo.</p><p>They followed Ghostbur in silence who continue to wave at everyone, that was the usual behavior of the ghost which made Tommy feel a little better since that means no one is suspecting anything. It was a while before they found someone remotely useful, but finally they saw Quackity near the van that started it all and soon enough Ghostbur approached him. “Hello Quackity! I’ve been looking for you or Fundy, there something I want to talk about.” Ghostbur entered the van and Quackity followed, after so much time dealing with him you learn not to question the ghost’s behavior. “Sure, thing man! I can also go and get Fundy if you want.” Techno would make sure Quackity stayed right where he was, then again Ghostbur took care of that too.</p><p>“Oh, there is no need! I just needed to find one of you!” The ghost pulled out some blue from who knows where showing it to Quackity. “I was wondering if I could see Tubbo, I was told he almost became like me and I know that makes me pretty sad some times. That’s why I decided to bring him some blue, that way he will feel better.” Ghostbur wasn’t simply covering for his siblings, he genuinely wanted to see Tubbo as well, offer him some of his magic blue so he wouldn’t be sad over what Tommy did anymore. He knows it worked when the young president was feeling bad after exiling Tommy from L’manberg, surely, he could help as well. Quackity on the other hand didn’t seem to share his excitement, however, before he could answer the effects of the potions were dissipating, he immediately brought out his sword putting Ghostbur behind him. “You have the guts to come back here!? After what you did?!”</p><p>Quackity’s anger was clearly directed at Tommy, his hatred glare could tell him that much. “Look Big Q, I just want to see Tubbo ok?” The boy with the beanie scoffed. “What for?! To finish the job?! I am not letting you of all people near him!” He wanted to keep Tubbo safe, and there’s also the fact that he isn’t here, that Dream has him. “I just want to see how he is doing! You have to let me see him, you are going to take me to him or I’ll! I’ll!” Tommy wasn’t very good at threatening, usually he would just spit out insults, he can’t bring himself to do that right now. His grip on the axe was tightening, he wasn’t planning on attacking Big Q, he was getting nervous he didn’t even notice how his hold was changing. “Or you’ll what?! You’ll try to kill me with that axe like you did with Tubbo?!” That made Tommy step back almost losing grip of the axe, he would never hurt Quackity, he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore he just wanted to do what was right for once.</p><p>Quackity was ready to move forwards and attack Tommy, however, Ghostbur’s hand on his shoulder made him stay right where he was while Techno took a stance in front of the younger one. “He won’t hurt you Quackity, but let me tell you one thing.” The piglin hybrid smiled as he got his pickaxe out. “You either take us with him, or I will put this pickaxe through your teeth again. I don’t think you want that now, do you?” The blade knew his younger brother was having a hard time after hurting his best friend, letting him harm another friend of his would only worsen the situation. Quackity stepped back, he remembers that moment vividly and it wasn’t something he would like to relive any time soon or at all for that matter.</p><p>“Techno there is no need to talk to him like that!” Of course, Ghostbur tried to do the right thing and defend him, he was trying to be the voice of reason. “I’m sure you can take me to him while they wait here, right?” Quackity didn’t like the hopeful look in Ghostbur’s eyes, he didn’t want to be the one to break the truth to him, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “I’m sorry Ghostbur but, I don’t think I can take you there.” Techno growled raising his pickaxe. “Well, I think you are about to change your mind!” The man with a beanie put his arms in front of him resembling an x in an attempt to protect himself. “Wait! I can’t take you to Tubbo because he isn’t here!!”</p><p>When Tommy heard Quackity’s panicked cry he poked his head from his safe place behind Technoblade. “What do you mean he isn’t here?! He was dying! He has to be here! Somewhere! Healing!” The blond didn’t dare go beyond Techno’s cape that was shielding him from any harm, Quackity let out a shaky sigh. “It was a wound no one here could treat, we either didn’t have the experience or the resources … we had to let someone else take care of the situation in order to save him, Tommy you have to understand we didn’t have another option!” Tommy didn’t want that little voice in his head to be right, it couldn’t be right. “Where’s Tubbo?! Who took him?! “Quackity looked away, he didn’t want to answer. “Big Q! Who took him?! Where is Tubbo right now?!” Tommy wanted to hear any possible name, anyone else would do except <em>him</em>, Quackity slowly met his eyes as he made his biggest fear come true.</p><p>“<em>Dream</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man why must inspiration come at 3 am when i am to tired to write correctly and i am only able to write like two pharagraphs  before passing out.</p><p>Anyways i hope you enjoyed it! Please have a better sleeping schedule than i do but lets be honest, it's probably 3 am for you too, it's late, catch some sleep dear reader.</p><p>Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while guys, to be honest i didn't realize that long has passed so sorry about that.</p><p>As a warning there are panic attacks in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That single word, that name was enough for Tommy’s world to fall apart, he knows what Dream is capable of, he knows what Dream did to him, how he used him, how he made him feel like no one cared, like he was alone, that he had no one in the world except for <em>him</em> and now Tubbo was with the exact same monster, all by himself.</p><p>“Tell me you are lying.” Tommy moved from behind Techno where he was safe, his brother called out to him but the blonde didn’t listen. “Tell me you are lying, right <em>now</em>.” Quackity still didn’t answer, he didn’t like the anger in Tommy’s eyes, then again it didn’t look so much like anger, it looked more like fear. Tommy grabbed Quackity by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer. “<strong>ALEXIS TELL ME YOU ARE LYING RIGHT NOW!!</strong>” Everyone seemed to stay frozen, especially Quackity. Tommy has never called him by his name before, not once … and he didn’t sound angry that they let Dream take Tubbo, he sounded terrified.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tommy, but we had no other choice! Either Dream took him or he died!” He pushed Tommy off him, he didn’t miss how close Techno was to attacking him with that pickaxe again, he still has nightmares about it. “What do you care anyways?! It was you who hurt him in the first place! If it wasn’t for you Tubbo wouldn’t even need Dream’s help!” Unlike Tommy, Quackity was angry, how could he come here and demand to see Tubbo! Not only that but he was upset that they saved him? No, Quackity knew that wasn’t why the younger was upset, he was upset about who saved him not about him being saved.</p><p>“I care because my best friend is stuck all alone with that god damned bastard!!” Quackity agreed that Dream wasn’t the best guy, he was an enemy of L’manberg after all, but maybe because of his help some of his crimes could be forgiven, he would’ve attempt to speak some sense but Tommy didn’t allow him to. “You made a mistake! That son of a bitch won’t help him!” Tommy could feel his voice breaking at the thought of Tubbo going through what he did during exile. “He is going to isolate him from everyone! He is going to make him think no one cares! That he can only depend on Dream! That everyone else abandoned him! That if he doesn’t do what Dream says, then he will be completely alone! He is going to twist and manipulate his mind until there is nothing left other than some obedient dog!” Every scream was straining Tommy’s voice, he felt so powerless and the truth is he was. He was too late to keep Tubbo safe, he was the reason Tubbo wasn’t safe.</p><p>Quackity knew Dream had his issues, but he wouldn’t do that, right? Everyone loves Tubbo, there is not a single reason anyone would try to hurt him, let alone isolate him and make him feel like no one loves him. “And how would you know that?!” Ghostbur and Techno remained as spectators of the discussion, Techno slowly approaching his brother knowing another breakdown was coming. “<strong>BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT HE DID TO ME ON EXILE!</strong>” Tommy was shaking, his breathing was accelerating and Techno moved in front of him blocking Quackity from view and gently grabbing Tommy by his shoulders. “Tommy look at me, it’s okay, he isn’t here, you are not on exile, I need you to breathe.” The blonde wouldn’t listen, his anxiety was getting the best of him or in this case the worst.</p><p>“<em>I’m your only friend Tommy”</em></p><p>“shut up!”</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone hates you.”</em>
</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>
  <em>“Nobody came, but I did, I care”</em>
</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”</p><p>“<em>No one cares about you anymore, but I do.”</em></p><p><em>“</em><strong>I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!</strong>” Tommy screamed as loud as he possibly could, grabbing the hair at the sides of his head in an attempt to cover his ears, his nails were digging into his skin and Techno had to take his hands away before the blonde ended up hurting himself. However, Tommy pushed him away getting the axe in hand. “Get away from me Dream!!” Quackity had seen Tommy scream before but never in such a hysterical way, never so terrified. “Ghostbur stay back.” Techno can deal with it; he can take a few hits from Tommy if that means he can make his brother snap out of his panic attack.</p><p>“Don’t you dare step closer!!” The youngest was having trouble separating fiction from reality, he knew that he wasn’t with Dream, that the source of his anxiety wasn’t here and yet his anxiety was screaming at him, telling him he had to fight or flight and he chose to fight if ‘Dream’ came any closer. “I won’t step closer Tommy, look I’ll move slowly, okay?” The piglin hybrid stepped back a bit using his body to cover the other two in the room, he didn’t care about Quackity’s safety but he did care about Ghostbur’s. Besides, the more people there was in the room the more upset Tommy could get, if he managed to trick his mind that it was only the two of them, then maybe that would help Tommy calm down.</p><p>“I will stay right where I am Tommy, but I need you to do me a favor, alright? It’s simple I promise, could you name five things you can see?” Tommy didn’t quite understand why Dream would ask him that, but it wasn’t Dream he was never here and yet he is making Tommy panic, the mere idea of the masked man being here sends him on edge. “I-I see, uh, You a-and my axe and um.” Tommy was nervous thinking that if he wasn’t fast enough, he would get mad. “It’s alright Tommy, take your time. No one is rushing you.” The blonde took a deep breath trying to focus, he just needs three more things he can see. “Your cape.” Techno gave him a nod in an attempt to encourage him to keep going. “The windows a-and the meeting table.”</p><p>Techno gave him an encouraging smile. “That’s right, you did very good Tommy. Now, can you tell me four things you can feel?” The blonde gave a nervous nod. “I-I can feel my axe, the bandana Tubbo gave me, um, the cape you gave me a-and <em>fear</em>.” Techno frowned slightly. “I’m sorry Tommy, that last thing doesn’t really work, try something else, okay?” Tommy gulped thinking he was going to snap at him for making a mistake but he didn’t. Quackity didn’t dare move, the whole situation seemed so weird to him, he had never seen Tommy acting like that. He has seen the boy be hysterical and loud, but never in a way like he was doing now. “O-Okay, I can feel m-my shirt, does that work?”</p><p>“Yes, that works, that’s very good. We are almost done, can you name three things you can hear?” Tommy closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he tried to listen all around him, the tears he was spilling out of stress finally began to slow down. “I hear you, myself and … water, I hear water running.” Techno began to step closer as slowly as he possibly could. “I’m going to start approaching now, okay? Why don’t You tell me two things you can smell, I know that’s a bit trickier but I know you can do it.” Tommy opened his eyes when Techno said he was coming closer, the grip on the axe was softening as he slowly lowered the weapon. “I smell wood and … I-I’m sorry I can’t smell anything else.”</p><p>Tommy sounded so nervous that he couldn’t smell anything else, Techno had to keep reassuring him. “That’s okay, you tried and that’s good enough. One last thing, alright? Tell me one thing you can taste.” The blonde sniffled as Techno grew closer and closer, he bit his lips in an attempt to taste something and he did. “Te-tears, salty tears.” Techno didn’t like that answer but it was good enough, he was right in front of Tommy slowly reaching his hand for the axe. “That’s all, it was easy, right?” The younger nodded. “Do you think I can take it?” Tommy looked down to see Techno’s hand reaching for the axe, a part of him wanted to hold onto it and the other knew it was better for Techno to have it for now. He didn’t reply, he simply let go of it when Techno grabbed it, he saw his brother hang the weapon before he pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay Tommy, he isn’t here, you are safe.” The blonde hugged his brother back still trembling, Techno means safety, Techno let him stay when he could’ve kicked him out, Techno gave him his axe to keep him safe, Techno stood for him against thirty people to keep him safe, Techno cared when no one else did.</p><p>Quackity was surprised at how Techno handled the situation, he would’ve expect anything from him except a calm reaction. He managed to snap Tommy out of his hysteria with kind and soft words and now he was just hugging him, the boy with the blue jacket considered running away while Techno was distracted, but he knew he wouldn’t make it to the door even with Techno being distracted.</p><p>Ghostbur left Quackity behind to join the hug, he just wanted Tommy to feel safe and be happy, he didn’t want him needing blue all the time like he did, Tommy deserved to be a happy child instead of an anxious fearful one.</p><p>“W-We have to save him Techno.” Tommy was this close to start crying again. “He can’t go through what I did, I don’t want him to live that! Tubbo doesn’t deserve that, he doesn’t deserve that.” Ghostbur was trying to prevent Tommy from breaking down again, but his little brother was traumatized by Dream’s doing, he suffered so much alone and now he also had to carry with the guilt of his best friend having the exact same fate thanks to his doing.</p><p>Quackity had a choice to make as he watched the scene of the brothers unfold before him, he could believe into what Tommy was saying, Tubbo was in danger because Dream wasn’t as good as he pretended to be, he wasn’t trying to help them, he was trying to help himself. Then again, they could be staging all of this, he didn’t doubt Techno could be a great actor but he knew Tommy wasn’t, the boy couldn’t lie to save his life let alone pretend a panic and stress that looked so real. He could try and get out, tell everyone who is here and let them take care of it … but that would mean leaving Tubbo on his own, plus even after what he did, Tommy was his friend as much as Tubbo is and right now both of his friends need his help.</p><p>“Listen Tommy, I don’t forgive you for what you did to Tubbo, I don’t think I ever will. However, I believe you about Dream and how Tubbo might be in danger … until we can get Tubbo to safety I will help you.” This is a temporary truce, after Tubbo is safe back into the protection of L’manberg Quackity himself will hunt Tommy down in order to make him pay for what he did, but right now they have more important issues to deal with than revenge.</p><p>Who know what awful things Dream is doing to Tubbo right now?</p>
<hr/><p>“Well, I still have no idea how you managed to convince me to let you up and bake cookies but now I think we should do another healing session.” Dream saw the younger boy nod as he stood up slowly, the masked man was there to help him up and back to his room. He would never admit it, but having Tubbo around was sort of nice, unlike Tommy he didn’t find the young boy annoying and on top of that having that endless positiveness was a nice change, Dream also couldn’t help but finding himself lowering his guard around the teen, he feels like he has known him since forever when he knows he hasn’t.</p><p>
  <strike>Right?</strike>
</p><p>“That sounds good, thanks Dream.” Tubbo on the other hand didn’t want to trust him completely, not after all he was planning to do the day he was saved. He has seen Dream behave oddly … it was like in his home he was someone completely different, someone kind and understanding, someone peaceful instead of the merciless warrior he knew. He had some conflicted emotions about Dream, was this the real Dream or was this just an act for who knows what plan he has under his sleeve? Tubbo couldn’t know.</p><p>When they reached his room, Dream helped him sit on the bed, he truly appreciated Dream’s help. However, the teen often reminded himself that Dream was the enemy, Tubbo knew how clingy he could be and how he would end up growing attached to yet another blond if he wasn’t careful. “You know the drill Tubbo, just lay down, close your eyes and I’ll do the rest.” He nodded at Dream hearing him crack his fingers, before he did as he was told and then he felt that weird energy again, he knew it was Dream but he just knew there was more to it. Halfway through the healing Tubbo opened his eyes, the energy was overwhelming. “Dream stop.”</p><p>The masked man seemed unfazed. “I’m almost done, I know by now how much you hate staying still but you can do it, you’ve done it before.” Dream was feeling his magic strengthen which was the usual, as the strongest magic wielder alive his powers only continued to grow the more, he used it, he didn’t realize it wasn’t his magic getting stronger, then again it felt so similar to his own he just couldn’t see the difference. “I mean it! Stop!” Tubbo didn’t sound in pain, he sounded agitated maybe even anxious but Dream couldn’t understand why. “I said <strong>STOP!</strong>”</p><p>Tubbo grabbed his wrist with a tight grip making Dream stop using his magic, however, the green aura still remained there, it took Dream a few seconds to realize it wasn’t coming from him, it was coming from Tubbo. The teen boy’s hands were glowing with that green aura, his looked a little darker than Dream’s but other than that they were identical. Dream opened his eyes wide under the mask as he saw the little horn nubs on Tubbo’s head start growing into ram horns, did Tubbo had shapeshifting magic all this time? He suspected it when he saw the nubs for the first time and he believed his hypothesis was correct. However, when he tried to use his own magic again, he found he was unable to, Tubbo was unintentionally blocking his magic and that was something he has never seen anyone else beside him do before, people tend to have magic focused on a single aspect and Dream thought he was an exception, he was proved wrong.</p><p>“Tubbo I can help you but you have to let go of me, okay?” Dream just knew one thing right now, Tubbo was a powerful magic user that had little to no experience wielding magic that is currently having a magical outburst, this is a dangerous situation he has to defuse before Tubbo hurts him or himself, also that gains him points on Tubbo’s trust which is good for his future plans, He <em>totally </em>doesn’t care about Tubbo at all. The now horned teen looked at Dream unsure if he should obey, yet he found himself letting go of Dream, seeing that the green on his hands was his own. “What’s happening?!”</p><p>When Tubbo let go of him Dream felt his magic rushing back to him, that was good since it means Tubbo didn’t block his magic away forever, apparently he could only do it by touch. This was probably thanks to the teen being an unexperienced magic user, Dream could turn this on his favor as long as Tubbo didn’t block his magic again. “Tubbo it seems that my abilities accidentally triggered your own,  it also seems that you have very strong magic but that’s okay. First you need to calm down, the more stressed you get the harder it is to control.” Tubbo was confused, he has magic? Since when?! He has never had magic; he was a simple boy with a simple life! Well as simple as multiple wars and being a president can be. “Tubbo remember, calm down. Remember the breathing exercises we do when you have a nightmare? Breathe in for four secodns, hold it for seven seconds, breathe out for eight seconds.”</p><p>After the Tommy incident it wasn’t unusual for Tubbo to have a nightmare of that blade digging into his chest, he would wake up feeling like he couldn’t breathe and Dream had helped him multiple times to ease his breathing, he knew the exercise he just had to focus. “Remember getting it wrong is okay, you just have to keep trying until you get it right.”</p><p>Breathe in.</p><p>Hold it.</p><p>Breathe out.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>They are simple steps, he has done it before and he can do it again, that weird feeling he had was slowly dissipating but it didn’t go away, it was like a constant tingling sensation all over him, especially on his horns … wait, his what? His hands went to the fully grown ram horns with a certain panic. Was he finally becoming Schlatt? Was the festival too far? Was he just as bad as the ex-president? “Tubbo you just calmed down, don’t fire up yourself again.” Dream was right once again, the masked man he and his cabinet claimed a traitor was only being helpful and they were this close to just taking his life away … it wasn’t fair. Dream had no idea how Tubbo’s guilt was making his plan easier, the teen stop seeing him as a bad guy when he started following the rules of L’mamberg, he just had to keep that idea alive and he would make checkmate.</p><p>“How do I make this disappear?! Make them go away!” Dream was surprised at how upset Tubbo sounded about some horns, of course it was odd but well he expected a teen to be more excited about finding out he had magical powers. “That is shapeshifting magic, do you know when it started appearing? I need to know so I know how to make it go away.” Tubbo didn’t like talking about the horns, he hated them and everything they represented, he hated how proud Schlatt looked when he saw them for the first time, how he said he would be soon following his footsteps, he would rather pretend they didn’t exist in the first place. “They appeared when I was working under Schlatt … I usually felt upset at how much he would compare us, and one morning they were there.” Tubbo sighed. “He loved them when he first saw them but I didn’t, no matter how much I tried to trim or file them, they would just grow again.”</p><p>For once Dream was glad Tubbo couldn’t see his face, even after all the things he has seen and done during his life, he couldn’t help but feel horrified knowing how much breaking a part of a shapeshift body hurt, let alone do it to yourself multiple times. Did Tubbo really hate those horns so much that he would rather put himself in immense pain multiple times, instead of letting them be? “Alright, it seems that stress it was triggers your abilities. That isn’t a good thing, but we can work to change that, okay?” Dream felt like he was teaching Sapnap and George magic all over again, it was kind of nice and familiar, he wouldn’t say it out loud but he liked that feeling of being some sort of a big brother, it just felt right.</p><p>“Right now, close your eyes, try to focus on all the emotions and memories that caused you to have an outburst in the first place.” He saw the uncertain look in Tubbo’s eyes, but the teen decided to trust Dream and do as he was told, Dream saw that green magic appear in Tubbo’s hands again. “This rush of power you feel is wild, I know that. But it’s still a part of you, it will react to how you feel, it controls you as much as you allow it to.” Dream was smiling fondly under his mask without realizing it. “Don’t repress it, that will only hurt you. Now that you know what caused it, try to focus on the opposite to make it quiet down.” It took a few minutes but the horns were turning into nubs again. “That’s it Tubbo! You got it first try, you are just natural at this!” He remembers how motivating words helped his best friends; it was no surprise when it did the same for Tubbo.</p><p>When Tubbo opened his eyes he saw the green fading away from his hands, he blinked a few times trying to process everything that just happened. He had magic something he thought was only for mobs and potions, after his time here he knew Dream had magic too but he couldn’t tell if the man was completely human so he just let it slide, the horns he had despised so much was his own creation out of stress. His hands slowly reached his hair so he could run his fingers through it, his eyes prickled with tears when he found no more nubs there, no more horns either, he felt so relieved it was like all the weight he had been carrying for so long was finally lifted off his shoulders, it felt like the one thing that still related him to Schlatt in any way was finally gone, like he was finally free.</p><p>Little did he know that was the furthest thing away from reality, he finally escaped a man who was hungry for power and that wanted him to be an obedient little lamb only to fall in the claws of another man with similar ideals. “Why are you crying? Does it hurt anywhere? I know that if you are stuck in shapeshift for too long transforming back can be extremely painful, would you like me to-“ Dream couldn’t finish his questions since he was startled by Tubbo pulling him into a hug, this happened once after a particularly bad nightmare so it was still weird. “Thank you.” Of all things, Dream wasn’t expecting that, he also didn’t expect Tubbo to repeat those two words over and over again in little hiccupped sobs.</p><p>Dream simply decided to hug him back and rub his back to make him calm down and it worked, after a few minutes Tubbo seemed to get everything out of his system like he needed too. “Sorry for that, it’s just … finally getting rid of those horns gave me some sort of uh, closure? It’s hard to explain but I know I needed that to know I’m not him, that I won’t become someone like <em>him</em>.” Dream didn’t have to ask to know who the teen was referring to. “No need to thank me Tubbo, I didn’t make it go away, it was all you. You just needed a little nudge in the right direction.” Dream’s voice was soft, even sort of soothing, Tubbo is at an emotionally vulnerable state, if he wants the boy to cling onto him like he did with Tommy now is his chance.</p><p>“Still, I wouldn’t have done it without you, so thank you.” Dream ruffled the teens hair and he didn’t miss the smile on Tubbo’s face at that, the boy must’ve missed this since he has been trying to hide those horns since Schlatt, which meant not allowing anyone to touch his hair, considering how affectionate Tubbo is that must’ve been torture. “I guess that you are welcome then, do you think we should continue the healing session today or leave it for tomorrow?” Dream was really hoping Tubbo said tomorrow because he needs time to plan how to use Tubbo’s newfound magic ability to his favor. “I think tomorrow, I had enough magic for one day.” Dream smiled under his mask, of course things always play out like he wants them too.</p><p>“One more thing Dream.” Dream was sitting beside him on the bed only humming as a response. “The cookies are burning.” Dream opened his eyes wide with realization under his mask before letting out a small “Oh shit.” Before he got up dashing towards the kitchen to see if he could save some of the cookies, he would never admit how a small smile grew on his face when he heard Tubbo giggle for the first time ever since he brought him here.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! As always remember to take care of yourself. If it's late go and get some sleep, stand up and stretch for a moment before you keep scrolling onto your next story and overall stay safe out there.</p><p>I love you all, thank you for reading. And in case you are curious every time you comment i read it too ^^.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Corrupted memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Dream was preparing breakfast for the both of them as usual, he was making a pair of omelets. He knew after a few times that he didn’t have to ask Tubbo what he would like, the boy would simply go along with whatever he made saying he wasn’t picky. As always, he served breakfast for Tubbo and took it to his room, the teen insisted that he could change the bandages on his own and for once Dream allowed him to do so, in order to gain trust, he had to give trust.</p><p>He gave a small knock on the door to let Tubbo know he was about to come in before he did, he always let Tubbo have a sense of privacy as well as a sense that he wasn’t alone and the teen seemed to appreciate it. “Morning Tubbo! I invited Sapnap and George to come later today, hope you don’t … mind.” The masked man froze in place as he saw a pair of antennas where Tubbo’s horns used to be as well as a pair of insect like wings behind Tubbo, that looked familiar, he had seen that before but that’s impossible he didn’t know Tubbo from before, right?.</p><p>
  <strike>Clay! You are back!</strike>
</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>
  <strike>I missed you!</strike>
</p><p>Tubbo got up when he saw a green glow behind Dream’s mask thinking he did it by playing with his magic trying to resemble a bee, but he looked at his hands and they weren’t shinning, this wasn’t his doing. He rushed towards his current caretaker when he saw him drop the breakfast and soon after fall to his knees. “Dream!!” He kneeled in front of him, his hands reached for Dream’s mask hesitating for a moment, after all he didn’t want to break his trust. However, all that hesitation disappeared when he saw tears fall from under the mask.</p><p>When Tubbo removed the mask, his eyes opened widely with surprise before his own eyes shined a bright emerald green mirroring Dream’s, both boys eyes teared up as they looked at each other in a trance neither of them seemed capable of breaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>H̨̳̋̆̎̒̇͑o̶̹̘̤͔l̯̗̭͙̓ͯ̅ͪ̒̓̄͞d͔̦̲̜̱ ̝̼ͨͫ̾̄̇͊̃͠o̙͓̜̠̼̐̚n̦̞͔̲̬̭̫̚͝ ̘̞̯̆̂͂̀̑͆̑T̲̗͕̤̥̬̼̾͐̽͋́͗ô̫̩̗̺̩̤̲̈́b̹͈͉̱͔̘͎͌ͩŷ̫͍̝͔̻,͎̝̣͔͙͎̖͋͆̂ ̴̮̙̱̤̯ͮw͇ͩ̊e̝ͣ͐̓̋ ̻̳͈̫͖͓͉͛̆a̛̹̗͔̯̳͆ͤͣr̹̻͓̝̯̟͆͐e̗̗͉͎̤̍̓̋̐͠ ̜̘͠a̠̮̟̻̽͑ͬ̑l̮̰̖ͮ̔̊͞m̛̬̌̾͛ͮ̓o̵͕ͣͣ̀́̌͑̇s̺̘ͨ̓ͪͨ̄̒ͧt͕̘ͬ̈́́̀̌̅̚ͅ ̜̟̙̻̖ͨͯ̈́ͧͪ͑̔s͍̫̙̰̮ͪ͑̈̕ạ̼̞͍̼͕̀f̠͚͉̪͉ͥ̓̿͠ͅe̒.̲̼̩̣͎̞̫͡</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I̸̛͚̱͍̠̬̝̭̟̿ͬ͑ͤ͋̍͘ͅ'̻̣̟͔̗͚ͭͨ͗́m͙̘̗͔̫͗ͭ̄̉ͧ̀͋̀̿͢ ̞̟̥̪̯̬̏ͫ̃ͧͫͤ̓s̘͖̑̊c͍̯̖̘̩̠̲͑ͭ̊̀͑ͫ́a̶̶̗̰̦̩̐͋͘r̨͒͒̉ͫ̈́͗́̄͏̬̗ě̷̛̻̱̲̲͙ͣ͊ͦͭ̋̾͌̀͢d̥̫͓͔̙ͤͭ.</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>I̶̱̞̒̑̃̐̽̊t̬͕͙̪̦̖̪͆̽͛͝͞͠ͅ'̗͈̩̟͋ͫͦͮͩ͆͐̚̚s̩͚͈̗̬̺̹̺̜ͤ̏͝ ̶̴͕̙̥̒ͪ̈́̿o̷̯̜̦ͧ͂ͨͩ̿̂̏̓̉ͅk̡͈̥̭͔͈̖͋ͧ̄ͧ͡ã͐͊ͣ̿̒̍͏̟̰̬̣̩y̨̼̟̲͓̞͕̗̤ͣ̃ͪ̄̑̐ͯ͋ͦ̕ͅ,̍̋͋̚͢҉͉̣̬̟͇̘̱ ̗̙̲̲̲̲͍̏͑̏͌͌̏͐̚̕ͅỊ̟̥͂ͯ̑͐ ̵̜̠̻̦̫̖̋͌͌̚̕c̡͍͇̄ă̡̒͌̾ͬ͒̔͏̭͔̝n͙ͫ̎̒̔̔̏ͨͥͣ͟͜ ̯͔̯ͥ̎̏̀̐ͯ͠b̺̣̜̬̜̥́͌̚ě͂͋̒̏ͭ̀̏̓҉̷̰ ̂̐ͬ͗ͥ͆͏̯̱̦̯̗b̫͎̭̠ͩͯ̈́̍ͦ̄ͅͅȓ̬̘̗͋͞āͪ͊҉̷̫̲ͅv̶̼̠̮̰̅̿͝ͅę͎̻̞̦̺͙̓ͬ͜ ̱̩̟̻̲͈͎̤̬ͫ̋̍ͯ͘f͔̞̲͓̱̬̐̐̃ͦ̾̚o̸̬̗͖̠̞ͭ̆͊r͚͖̾̽̐̐̔͆̈̈ ̵̡̙̜̬̦͇͙̦͍͉́ͫ͗ͪͭ̌̾̌t͙͓̦̙̫͎̝ͥ͂̒͆ͮḧ̸̢̛͎̳̹̰ͬͧͧe̝͍̹̦̫̖̾͡ ͚͇͍̤̗̹̎̾b͐̓̄ͪ͆́͆͏̡͇̼̣̲͢o̢͚͊͒̉ͩ͡t̴̢̝͓̰̩́͒̔̌͗ͧḥ͈͉̼͈̲̭̯̾̌͆ͯ ̝̠̱̳͍̯̦͌̃ͯͅo̝͉̙͙͍͚̗͕̜͊̉ͦͯ͆f̪͌ͭ͠ ̦̳̃ͮͦ̌͗̿͒̚͘͜ṵ̴̧̫̖̲̦̱̲ͤ̂͒͂̈́̃͘ś̶͉̫̘͎̬̝ͥ̈́͆̆ͬ.͛̑̅͜͏̡͚̭̼̳ͅ</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>P̨̺̝̣̝͓͉͒̑ͧ̌̎ͣ̏̇̄͡r̶͔̣͙ͬ̈́̌͘ͅǒ̸̱͔͈̖̫̜̘̬̬ͯ̾̾ͦm̴̨̙̐̄̋̋i͙̋ͩͧ͐̎́͟s̠̳͖̪̞͓͚͆̄̔ē̝̩̼̱̟̲͙̓ͥͪͬ̀ ̢͖̖͖̭̦̘̂ͫͯ͌ͫ͂yͨ͐͏͏̴̰̦̳̙ͅo̵̳̖̩͙͕̖͊ͦ̓̂̏u̪̺̇͊͋̓̓̈́̿̒ͣ͡'̸̛̭͔̟̯̪̙̠ͥ͂̎ͤͯ͒̋͞ḽ͇̞̜͈̟ͯ̑̒̔̇̈ͬ͘lͣ̈́ͣ҉̶̯͕̗̱̺̦͚̣͘ ̧̣̪̑̽̎̉̋͛͒͑͞b̨̯̲͍͔̗̿͗́ė͚̳͔̜̯̌ͩͪ́ͩ̕͝ ̴͉̄͆͋̍b̶̪̗͍̻̖̰̠̥͒ͭ̀ͩͭ̇ä̛̙̖͙̟ͯ͆c̢̡̹̫̹̤̳̲̹͖̾̾̋͟k̤͔̟̫̖̻ͪͮͫ̽̏ͮ̿͠ ͭ̐̋ͭ̀͏͚͖̘̻͍͚͕̟ș̡̪͙͚̜ͦͥͮͭ̍ͪ͡o̖̽͗̽ͮ̂ͅŏ̻̖͈̟̰͚͇̟̳̀ͣ͟͞n̏̇ͫͬ̆ͫͪ̆҉̖̰̯̠̣̫̪?͆ͣͮͦ</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>I̱̗̜̤̝̓ͫ̍̾̀̇́͠͞ ̡̢̝͙̹̺ͫͪ̊̎̽͠p̖͓͖̮̦͛͗ͫ͗ͮ͌̐͠ŗ̳̰̌ͨͧ͌͂̎͊̾͜ö͕̞̫͇̹̠̥̥́̔̂ͪ͗͊ͮͤͅm̖̫̗̙͔͐̓ͪ̽̃͞ͅḯ͛͏̭̼͉͝s̬̥̳̣̺͌̒̚e̼̯̝̬̹̳̗͓ͫͤ̿̆̔̒̓͐̚.̴̸̩͓̖̼͙̩͈̫͔̀ͦͮ̓</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>L I A R</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>G̻̜̎̈́ͪ͂͌͜͟o̸̹̬̞̣͂̈́̚͝o̵̥͚̤̤̪̱͗͊͆ͪ͢d̩̱̭̠̯̗̅͂̌͐ͫ͊͛b͚̯̝̯̬̦ͣ͢y̼̖̌ͮ͛ͩ̈́͌͑̿e̝͍̤̲̘͈̲̠ͥ̑ ̈́ͦ͌̓̅̊͌҉̦͙͕͘ͅͅb̧͙͓͕͖̥͌ͧu̵̙͙ͯ̆m̨͛̈҉̦̖̲͈b̡̺͈ͤ̾ļ̛͖̱̣͇̱̳̰̪̿͆͜e̠͖̩͂̍͆̓̆͠b̸̵͇͍̳̰̠̪̻̦̂̒̌̆e̳̙̮͈̙͚̺̮͑ͣ̈̑͛͊̏ê̲͙̣̪̟̞̏̉͡͝,̩͉͇͚̗͚̓̽ ̛̞̣̠̫̈́͌̑ͥ́̿̚ỉ̮͚͕̱̬ͯ͒ͮͨ'̢̛͙̈͗ͦ̓͒͟m͉̻͕̚͘͜ ̛͙̥̦̦͙͊̐͑͗ͤ͝s̵͚̲͋ͬ̆ͣͮ̐͂͜o͚̥̪̺̭̗̿r̶̢̲̩̭͚͙͉̽̿ͧͮ̑ͤr̨̖̘͛̓͌ͩ̀ͫ̓̋ͅy̷̡͓͖͓̹̥̞̗̎̾͗̍ͯ ͦ̋̐ͦ̌͏̴̟̪̙̙̥̼̫i̸̝̭͔͔̫͎͍̟ͩ̉̈ͩ͗̈́͒ͭ͌͡ ̷̩̦̮͚̜̪͉͖ͣ̿͗͡w͙̬̘͎ͬͫ͗ͤ͗͝ą̻̟͖͔̠̘̙̤̃͒̕s͇̟̭͖̿̿͑ͣ̓ͯͪñ̇̋̓̅̑̓̓͏̛͚̞̬̝̕'̶͉̞̩̲ͬ̐ͤ̄̈́͊͒ͤt̼̪̟̯̟͙̥́̓̔ͭͯ͟͟ ̪͎̱̯̘ͨe̦̠̍̀̇ͩ̌͆̇̍͞ǹ̗͚̰̈ͣͮͫͨͬ͠o̙̻̝̭̩̹̙͍ͩu̷̟͍̳̱͕̹̼ͪ̈̀ͪ̿͡g̴̱͔̻̬̥͂̓ͨ̅̊͡ͅh̸̫̞̦͎̝̜͇͖̋̃̊.̂ͤ͒͆̌͟ͅ</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Dream and Tubbo stared at each other without acknowledging the other was there, one wasn’t using their magic on the other, it was their own magic acting against themselves. It was their magic trying to retell a story long forgotten by both of them, a story too overwhelming for both of them, one they refused to remember despite their magic trying to force them to do so. At first it was just minutes and minutes turned into hours of them being on their knees entranced by the magic and the painful memories it was bringing back, they were lucky Dream invited Sapnap and George over, otherwise who knows how much longer they would’ve been entranced for.</p><p>It was the early afternoon when Sapnap and George arrived, as always George knocked on the door before walking inside, they were familiar enough to know they didn’t have to wait for Dream to open up for them. “Ooh Dream~ We are here!” Normally Dream would pop his head out of some of the rooms of the house before he motioned them to come along, instead they were met with complete silence, both friends looked at each other not knowing exactly of there was something wrong or if Dream simply fell asleep. “Dream? Did you forget we were coming?”</p><p>They were still met with silence, they nodded at each other bringing their swords out and slowly inspecting the house, they had no reason to believe Dream wouldn’t be able to protect himself or that someone would hurt him, then again if someone did attack it was likely they were after Tubbo instead of Dream, and to their knowledge Tubbo was in no shape to fight. “Dream? Tubbo? Is either of you here?” They kept walking, watching each other’s back until they saw a green glow from the guest room, Sapnap murmured a small. “Shit.” before he headed to the room, George close behind him.</p><p>There they saw both boys looking at each other with pained expressions and tears running down their faces, the most shocking thing was that Dream’s mask wasn’t on his face but beside Tubbo on the floor, something is wrong and they have to fix it. “Dream! Tubbo!” George and Sapnap called out respectively as they approached them still not getting a response, Sapnap grabbed Tubbo’s shoulder and saw a green aura appear around it before he had to pull his hand away with a hiss, a magic shield. What for?</p><p>“Don’t touch Dream yet! You’ll get burned!” Sapanap had his fair shares from burns since his magic was fire centered and he was born in fire, he could take it better than anyone else. “George knock them out, we have to force Dream’s magic to shut down.” The brunette nodded as he waited for his friend to step back before he let his magic manifest on his hands as small light blue clouds, he brought it closer to their noses. It only took a few breaths for their eyes to stop shining and for both boys to fall asleep, George’s magic was odd and somehow more useful than you would imagine.</p><p>Sapnap saw as both boys hit the ground in what seemed to be a peaceful sleep and sighed with relief knowing that it worked. “Take Dream to his room, I’ll check if Tubbo is okay before I join you.” George nodded picking up Dream to take him to his room just as Sapnap picked up the smaller brunette to take him to his bed. “Try not to wake up sleeping beauty with a kiss while I’m not there!” Sapnap just said that to lighten the mood, only getting a sarcastic laugh from George but he will take that as a win.</p><p>Sapnap gently carried Tubbo to his bed doing a quick check up to make sure Dream didn’t do anything stupid. Although he was unaware of Dream’s plans, he still wanted to be sure that Tubbo was safe, after what the boy went through the last thing he needed was another person he trusted hurting him. Everything seemed in order, he sighed deciding to go check up on Dream and George now that he knew for a fact Tubbo would be okay, he also hoped his friend had woken up already so he could ask about what happened, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>Instead, he found George running his hand through Dream’s hair humming something resembling a lullaby. “I really should’ve expected this instead of, you know, lifting up your spell so he could tell us what happened.” George rolled his eyes with a huff. “Yeah I know, but you saw him Sapnap, he was crying. Whatever happened was a lot for him, he deserves some rest before he faces who knows what again.” Sapnap sighed sitting beside his best friends knowing George was right, it didn’t matter what exactly triggered the situation, what mattered is how they were going to deal with the aftermath of it.</p><p>They let Dream rest for about half an hour before George made him wake up, the blonde groaned squinting his eyes before opening them slowly. “What happened??” The blond put a hand on his forehead realizing his mask was off making him sit up quickly trying to find it. “Dude calm down, it’s okay. It’s just us here.” Sapnap said as he handed the mask to Dream, he knew how much of a comfort object that was for him. “Why was my mask off and why am I having the worst headache of the century?” The best friends looked at each other before turning back to Dream, they quietly agreed to let George handle it. “Well Dream, as for the mask we think Tubbo took it off, but as to what happened? That’s what we wanted to ask you actually, whatever it was it seemed serious.”</p><p>The blonde huffed, he always had everything under control, truly it couldn’t have been something so serious. “You entranced yourself and Tubbo with magic, both of you were crying. What did you even try to do?” Dream took a deep breath as he listened to George, he tried to remember. However, that only worsened his headache, he could only see flashing images in his mind to fast for him to understand. It was only a few seconds of those flashing images, but to Dream it felt longer than that, by the time he opened his eyes he saw George’s hand swirling with that familiar light blue mist again. “George I’m fine, no need to knock me out again.” George lowered his hand, for now.</p><p>“First of all, I didn’t entrance Tubbo, he entranced me.” He saw his best friends raise an eyebrow, clearly doubting his words. “That’s the whole reason I called you here, for some reason Tubbo seems to have magic like us. Magic that I accidentally triggered while healing him, or more accurately I amplified it since it started manifesting since Schlatt’s presidency due to stress.” George nodded while Sapnao still questioned him just with the look on his face. “You? Mr. I am the most powerful magician on the land, accidentally triggered magic on someone else?” Dream as always decided to be a little cocky and corrected Sapnap. “Amplified.” Which only earned him a glare.</p><p>“Look even I’m not sure how it happened, what I am sure of is that I need an aspirin and if Tubbo was entranced as well he is also going to need one.” He was about to stand up and fetch the pill himself only to get gently pushed by Sapnap back onto the bed. “I will go get that pill, you and George can play nurse and patient while I’m not here. God knows i don’t want to see that.” That only got him an annoyed “Sapnap!” as he left the room with a small chuckle, this home was practically his own so he knew exactly where everything was, this should be an easy task.</p><p>“Dream?” Sapnap heard a young voice speak behind him, he didn’t need to turn around to know it was Tubbo. “Not quite buddy. What are you doing up? You should be resting.” His words began to drift off when he turned around to look at Tubbo, he hasn’t seen the boy in a few days but he is a hundred percent sure both of his eyes should be blue, not one green and one blue. “Hey Tubbo, how are you feeling?” Sapnap saw the teen blink a few times before he leaned into the wall, he really hopes he didn’t do that looking for support. “Tired, headache.” Well, he can work with that, he took the pill bottle before he approached Tubbo. “Well, if you aren’t feeling good you should go back to bed and take one of this for your headache.” He said shaking the bottle, but that wasn’t convincing enough for Tubbo.</p><p>“Where’s Dream? He was crying, I want to know if he is okay.” Sapnap sighed, Tubbo always tried to put others and their wellbeing above his own, that’s a really bad habit he should start breaking. “He is fine, he is with George. He just has a headache like you do.” He nudged Tubbo towards his room as the teen blinked slowly, he could see the gears in his head turning, he just didn’t know what for. “Are they flerting?” That genuinely made Sapnap snort. “Yup.” He saw Tubbo scrunch up his nose before saying. “Ew.” And that is what made Sapnap laugh.</p><p>Apparently, the idea of George and Dream flirting was enough to convince Tubbo of getting back to bed, the teen did not want to see that. Sapnap got him a glass of water and gave him an aspirin for the headache. “Try to sleep it off, I’m sure you’ll be feeling better by the time you wake up.” Tubbo nodded before he swallowed the pill, Sapnap decided to tuck Tubbo in getting a smile from the younger. “Thanks, Sapnap.” Sapnap couldn’t denied he was smiling as well; it was nice to see a kid finally be a kid for once. “Don’t worry about it, sleep well Tubbo.” He got a small hum of agreement from the brunette before he headed back to Dream’s room.</p><p>“I’m coming in! So, you two better be decent!” He heard an annoyed groan coming from his friends before he walked in and as expected, they were decent. Just like he did with Tubbo he gave Dream an aspirin and a glass of water. “You know, I’m starting to believe this story of yours in which Tubbo also has magic and that you triggered it.” He saw Dream open his mouth. “Don’t you dare correct me again, I will have George knocking you out for a month.” Dream closed his mouth.</p><p>“Why do you believe me now?” It was an obvious question to be fair, a few minutes ago Sapnap was skeptical of the idea of Tubbo having magic like them, and now he completely believed him. “Well, I am not exactly sure how it happened but I do know before he came here Tubbo had two blue eyes. After this story of yours one of those eyes turned green much like yours Dream, for me that’s enough evidence.” Dream chocked on the water when he heard Sapnap, he coughed a few times trying to process what he said. “He what?!” Well, apparently this were news for Dream as well.</p><p>“Hold on, that doesn’t make sense! When Dream helped us unlock our magic our eyes didn’t turn green!” George was right, but if that was the case then what exactly made Tubbo’s eye color change. “Well gogy, Everyone’s magic manifests differently, right Dream? Maybe that’s why Tubbo’s eyes are changing color.” Dream rolled his eyes as his friends started bickering over Tubbo, trying to find an explanation for that sudden eye color change. “If you two didn’t remember, I am having a killer headache and your bickering isn’t helping.” That made them shut up, for a few minutes at least.</p><p>“Maybe my magic is partially responsible for that change, or maybe it’s just Tubbo’s magic. His own looked a lot like mine, the only difference is that his is a darker shade of green than mine.” That raised a lot more questions about the whole deal, no magic should be equal to another, not even similar to another and yet here was Dream claiming he and Tubbo had the same magic in different shades of green. “How can it be like yours Dream? You said no magic was equal to another.” Before Dream could try and provide an answer, Sapnap did it for him. “Well maybe he has mimicking magic, he doesn’t have the same magic as Dream he is just copying it.” Dream shook his head. “That can’t be it, his magic manifested as a shape shifter at first. I know for a fact his magic doesn’t revolve around mimicking.” But if that wasn’t the case, how could they explain Tubbo’s abilities.</p><p>Dream decided to stop the discussion before it escalated. “Whatever the case may be it doesn’t matter, what matters is that Tubbo has strong magic that will have outbursts if he doesn’t learn to control it. For now, we are resting until the headache goes away and once that happens, we help Tubbo train to control his magic so he doesn’t have any other outbursts, alright?” Sapnap and George nodded in agreement. “Great, now that that’s settled, I’m going to the kitchen, thanks to this incident I didn’t even get to have breakfast.” Sapnap and George looked at each other before they dashed out towards the kitchen, Dream trailing behind them. “Don’t you dare! Last time you two tried to cook you managed to burn cereal!” In his room Tubbo slept peacefully with a smile on his face, sure they were being loud but he didn’t mind that, all that noise and chattering was actually comforting. It reminded him of the day Phil found him in that box at the side of the road, how he took him to his house and made him a part of the family, everything was loud and chaotic but that was okay, because that’s what being a part of a family was for Tubbo, all he was hearing was making him feel safe just like he did that day at his new home.</p><p>Back at L’manberg Tommy, Technoblade, Ghostbur and Quackity were inside of the van once again, however, they were now sitting down discussing what they could do to get Tubbo back before it was too late instead of fighting about who did what and who was guilty. “Okay Big Q, first you need to convince everyone that Dream isn’t the good guy, I would try and tell them but …” Tommy didn’t need to finish for Quackity to understand. “They wouldn’t believe you, not after what you did. Hell, if I hadn’t seen how much it actually worried and affected you, I wouldn’t have believed you either.” That got him a small growl from Techno, the pigling hybrid really seemed to dislike Quackity as it is, distrusting Tommy just gave him another reason to do it.</p><p>“Convincing them won’t be easy Tommy, everyone sees Dream as the hero that saved Tubbo’s life from … well from you.”  He heard Tommy let out a shaky breath, a trait Quackity picked up as Tommy being nervous and anxious which simply made Techno glare at him a bit more intensely. “I could try and convince people too Tommy! Everyone seems to like me so at least they would listen.” Ghostbur said as he put his hands together, he was right, most people if not all of them wouldn’t think twice about Ghostbur walking around L’manberg, let alone starting a small conversation with them, in reality Ghostbur was their best asset.</p><p>“That could work, but we don’t only need people, we also need weapons for whatever scheme Dream is planning against us.” At that Technoblade grinned, this was his area of specialty. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about armors and weapons Tommy. You could say that I’m prepared for that, I still would need to find more materials depending on how many people are willing to join us, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Everyone nodded at that, considering all the stuff Techno got for them before they fought Schlatt, they didn’t have a single doubt the blade was more than ready to give a fight with the best armors and weapons he could forge.</p><p>“Well now that that’s settled, we only have one problem left. How are we going to find Tubbo? No one knows were Dream lives, except by probably Goggy and it’s not like he would tell us.” Tommy smiled for once looking at Quackity. “I have that covered Big Q. Techno, did you happen to bring an ender chest with you?” The piglin rolled his eyes, of course Tommy didn’t come prepared for any possible situation like he did. “Who do you take me for Theseus? Of course, I brought an ender chest.” He handed the chest to Tommy watching the blonde hesitantly put a hand on top of it to open it, during the last few days Tommy has been terrified to open the chest and look at the compass named <em>your Tubbo, </em>he thought that maybe Tubbo was gone and that maybe the compass wouldn’t be shining or pointing somewhere any longer, that it would simply stop working, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that any longer.</p><p>He opened the chest reaching inside of it with his eyes closed looking for the compass, his hand clasped on it like a life line just like he did in exile when he felt extremely alone and missed his home a little too much. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at the compass in his hand, relief washed over him as he saw the compass shine in that familiar purple pointing towards Tubbo, wherever he was. “Don’t worry Tubbo, we will be there in no time.” He hung the compass around his neck once more filled with determination, they had a plan now they just had to hope they fulfilled it in time before Dream got away with corrupting Tubbo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest motivation was not there, and then i had college and exams. But hey here i am and i refuse to let this story die, it may take longer then I wanted to finish but i will finish it.</p><p>That being said here is your reminder of drinking some water, stretching and overall taking care of yourself, you are doing amazing reader!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. DUDUDUDU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yall get some fluff for once, a chill chapter if you will.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully i didn't take as long as last time, and with spring break there may be another chapter soon. That is if i don't end up procrastinating.</p><p>This is a break from the angst and bla bla bla, sort of filler but not completely, take that as you will.</p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream thought that maybe after Tubbo’s  outburst yesterday they could take a day off from his plan of making Tubbo his little sidekick and just chill. Sure he wanted his plan to be fulfilled as soon as possible but he also knew they wouldn’t get anything by overworking themselves, it’s not like whatever happened yesterday was too exhausting for him and that he was worried Tubbo could be even more exhausted considering he was recovering from an almost lethal wound and not that he had a warm feeling on his chest when he saw Tubbo chatting so happily with his best friends, almost like they were all some happy little family, he was a ruthless mastermind of manipulation, of course they weren’t some softy mushy feelings getting in the way.</p><p>It’s also not like they were all in pajamas sitting on the sofa getting ready for a movie night and a sleep over because Sapnap and George insisted in staying or because Tubbo made puppy eyes to try and convince him, those events are completely unrelated to Dream’s choice of having a fun night. “Dude making popcorn can’t take that long! Come on and join us already so we can start the Disney marathon!” Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap getting the two bowls of popcorn and heading to the couch, he gave one of the bowls to Sapnap before he fell on George’s lap who squeaked his name in surprise and then groaned at Sapnap’s dog whistle, sometimes Dream would be annoyed by Sapnap’s teasing and sometimes he would be the reason of the teasing, tonight it was the latter, he didn’t smile at Tubbo’s giggle because of the whole interaction.</p><p>“Dream there is a whole couch you could be sitting on.” George insisted and Dream just gasped offended. “Gogy! Tubbo here is hurt and maybe he needs to lay down to rest! Think of the children Gogy!” That only made Tubbo cackle louder, Sapnap joining him since he knew Dream was on his side tonight. “Oh Gogy, your boyfriend just wants some quality time with you and you want to push him away!” Sapnap followed with the same offended tone Dream had which made George groan again. “This isn’t fair! You two are against me and I can’t even tease you about boyfriends! You actually have two of them!” Sapnap smiled smugly before sticking his tongue out. “For your information they aren’t my boyfriends, they are my fiancés.”  He said proudly showing the engagement ring on his left hand.</p><p>Dream smiled at George. “That could be us if you actually gave me a chance Gogy my beloved.” George rolled his eyes pushing Dream off him. “I can’t believe you are such a simp Dream.” That just made everyone but Dream explode with laughter, never in his life did he considered getting called a simp by Tubbo of all people. “I am not a simp!” They all just laughed harder; Dream got on the couch again to start the movie and hopefully distract them for calling him a simp again, it didn’t completely work.</p><p>After a few movies of them singing along they decided to play the game known for destroying friendships, UNO. They had to move from the couch onto the floor to sit in a circle and Dream was called a simp plenty of times because they were playing with the jump in rule and he always jumped in when George got a plus two or a plus four, but right now he was winning, he was on UNO and he knew he couldn’t lose! He had a color switch so no matter what he couldn’t lose, the only thing that could stop that is … why is Tubbo looking at him like that? “Tubbo no, you can’t do this to me! I saved your life! I’ve been taking care of you! You can’t betray me like this!” That evil smirk on Tubbo’s face began to grow. “I appreciate all of that Dream, truly I do. But this is UNO, you could be my brother and I would still do this to you.” Tubbo placed the plus four card a little slower than he had to just for dramatic effects. “<em>Suck four green boi.” </em>Dream huffed having to oblige taking four more cards, Tubbo ended up winning the first game, Dream is a hundred percent sure Sapnap was somehow helping him win, he didn’t exactly realize how but he just knew it, he could see how Sapnap already developed a soft spot for Tubbo in his eyes.</p><p>A few betrayals in UNO later they decided it would be for the greater good if they stopped before they declared war to each other, however, there still was that rival energy in the air, that desire to compete and prove they could win the three best friends looked at each other with that same grin on their face. “Manhunt.” They said in unison, of course they knew what they were talking about but Tubbo didn’t. “What does manhunt mean? I have an idea but I don’t think it’s what I’m thinking about.” Sapnap hugged Tubbo by the shoulders as he explained what manhunt meant to them. “You see Tubbs, manhunt is a game we created combining hide and seek with capture the flag!” George joined that hug sandwiching Tubbo in the middle. “We pick a random object that one of us has to get to while the rest tries to catch him before he gets it or find the object before him, usually we use pillows as weapons and our magic too if we think of a way to use it that doesn’t destroy things.”  Dream stood up in front of them placing his mask on his face. “And I am still the winner of the manhunt by far, it’s usually Sapnap, George, Bad and Ant against me but I think you could do well as a replacement of them if you are up for it Tubbo.” Well, a manhunt sounds fun, and he does feel like having enough energy to do it. “I’m up for it, let’s do it!”</p><p>They decided that the object Dream would be trying to get to would be Gogy’s goggles it was simple enough for Tubbo’s first manhunt, Dream used his magic to randomly teleport them somewhere in the house and now they were all in his backyard just for it to be a little more fun with a little distance in the way. He stood in the middle of a circle made by George, Sapnap and Tubbo. “Whenever you are ready Dream~” Sapnap teased as he usually would in any manhunt, the only thing Dream was not allowed to do was teleport out of the circle he would have to figure out how to do it, George and Sapnap were already used to his tricks, but Tubbo wasn’t or at least that’s what he thought because the second he pushed George to run past Tubbo, he found a feet in his way that made him fall, he quickly recovered by landing into a roll and getting up running towards the house, he heard George scream. “Let’s get him!” as they ran behind him.</p><p>There was no light other than the one emitted by their magic, they had to be careful of when they used it since that would give away their location to the enemy, although this is just game for fun, they do like to plan actually serious strategies, their definition of fun is out of the ordinary. Dream entered his house through a backdoor while the other three used the main entrance, all of them moved carefully and slowly knowing revealing their position now was not their smartest idea. Tubbo thought about hearing carefully for Dream and where he walked, he was surprised when he heard absolutely no noise, after so many games of manhunt Dream had developed what he called feather step, he learned how to walk making no noise, almost like he weighted the same as a feather, hence the name.</p><p>Dream found his way to the couch to grab some pillows to attack when it came to it, Tubbo did the same but he headed for his own room after Sapnap tapped his shoulder and whispered for them to split, if they found Dream they just had to light up the room to signal the others about it, that’s easy. Sapnap and George on the other hand moved with as much ease around the house as Dream did, they knew the lay out since they helped build it after all, since they had experience from previous manhunts they knew where Dream would hide and what rooms he would use for shortcuts, they even knew about a few secret passages around the house even if Dream kept adding more just in case, it was a matter of when they found him.</p><p>Tubbo easily found his pillows that would work as swords in this dumb game he was finding quite fun, he grabbed a blanket as well thinking it could be useful and he was ready to head out, yet he stopped, he closed the door locking it and looking at his hands. George said that they could use their magic if they found a way to do it, he knows Dream told him that his magic was centered around shapeshifting, but that didn’t feel right. He knew he was somewhat responsible for what happened yesterday, and that clearly wasn’t shapeshift magic, when he panicked and grabbed Dream because he wouldn’t stop the healing, he knows he did something because Dream did stop, he stopped him. Tubbo closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting his magic flow, he remembers what Dream told him. “It controls me as much as I allow it to.” Another deep breath, he can do this, this is his magic and he can learn to use it, he wants to learn to use it more than just a random shapeshift here and there. “Don’t repress it, it’s a part of me as much as I am a part of it.” He felt his magic get stronger, no that wasn’t quite the term, it was like it felt more alive, more flexible if that makes any sense. Tubbo didn’t open his eyes but he was smiling, they were totally going to win this.</p><p>Meanwhile there was a small chant in the halls of the house. “Oh Dream~ Come out Dream~” Sapnap and George were walking back-to-back, they didn’t want to be caught off guard and they still had to find Tubbo again, that is assuming Dream didn’t catch him already, but by the lack of giggles they assume that’s not the case. Before they knew it a pillow hit George in the face. “He is here!!” That warning was useless to them since that just helped Dream see exactly where they were and before they knew it, they were tackled to the ground, a glint of green magic was all they saw before they began giggling and then laughing.</p><p>When Bad and Ant played manhunt doing this was almost impossible if he didn’t catch them all one by one, but right now he was dealing with just two of them, Tubbo didn’t have much experience so he wasn’t much of a concern for the time being. He let his magic surround George’s and Sapnap’s side, he was just using it to tickle them sure but he knew that would render them useless for the rest of the game, they would either get tired from laughing or be too occupied getting tickled to even try and get up. He stood up looking down at his best friends who were curled up in an attempt to stop the tickling, now he just had to find Tubbo and use a much less strong tickle magic, not because he was worried about him curling up and being in pain from his chest wound that is completely not the case.</p><p>Before he even had the chance to find the boy it was Tubbo who found him, he heard the teen imitate his friends saying. “Oh Dream~” before he could turn around to ‘fight’ the teen, he heard a click and the lights turned on and that could only mean one thing. Dream opened his eyes wide in realization letting go of his magic and turning around to see Tubbo with a smug smile on his face and his right hand up in the air, he was holding George’s goggles. “<em>You lost.” </em></p><p>“WHAT?! HOW?!” Dream was genuinely surprised and shocked that not only Tubbo won his first manhunt, but that he beat him in a game he excelled in. His friends got up from the ground to rush and congratulate Tubbo, he saw George ruffle his hair and Sanpap carry the kid on his shoulder which took Tubbo by surprise but he seemed to be enjoying it. “WE WON! TEAM- I’m sorry Tubbs, whats the name of our team?” Tubbo was quick to answer. “Team bees.” And the other two immediately went along with it. “TEAM BEES WINS THE MANHUNT! VICTORY FOR TEAM BEES! IN YOUR FACE DREAM!!” George and Sanap were just so happy that they won against Dream for once in a long time. “Suck it green BOI!” Tubbo screamed and the other two soon followed his lead.</p><p>Dream wanted to be salty that it was Tubbo, who had no experience in manhunts whatsoever, who won. But when he saw how happy Tubbo looked he just couldn’t feel salty, he had seen Tubbo smile before but this was different, this wasn’t an after the war smile when he didn’t have to worry about fighting anymore, this wasn’t a reunited smile when he was back with Tommy and Wilbur after the festival. Now that he thinks about it, he can’t remember when Tubbo stopped smiling and looked so scared and tired all the time, maybe it was when he became the president of L’manberg, maybe it was when he made him exile his best friend, he didn’t really know but after seeing Tubbo so panicked an anxious this last days after the whole axe incident it was nice to see him smile again, especially when that smile felt so real, so pure and so … childish, Tubbo was finally getting to be a child again and whether Dream admitted it or not, he loved seeing it.</p><p>Dream huffed crossing his arms. “Fine, team bees won, <em>Hurray</em>.” George and Sanpnap chuckled at his reaction. “Aww is Dreamy angy that he lost? Poor little Dreamy is sad he was beaten? Does Dreamy need a consolation prize?” Of course, George needed to add salt to the wound, Dream just rolled his eyes knowing exactly how to make him stop, he moved his mask getting too close to fast. “A consolation prize does sound nice~” He was inches away from George’s face and he forced his voice to be just a bit lower knowing he was going to fluster George, and just like he expected, it happened. He saw a small blush appear on George’s face, seeing that small glint of panic in his eyes when he was so close but didn’t get closer, it was now Dream’s turn to laugh when George pushed him away with a small hit on the shoulder. “Are they always like that?” Sapnap sighed at Tubbo’s question. “Yeah, you get used to it.”</p><p>Since Tubbo was the one to grant team bees’s victory they decided to let him choose what to do next and he decided they should do a blanket fort. Considering they brought pillows as weapons from the manhunt it wasn’t so hard to gather them all around the couch to start their fort, it was big enough to house all of them. They filled the floor with blankets and plenty of pillows, they used a couple more blankets to create the ceiling of their fort. Before they settled in it, they decided to make some hot chocolate and warm up a few cookies they had left and now they were all sitting in the warmth and softness of their blanket fort, they may be used to manhunts but they could still be tiring, sitting down and relaxing sounded just fine.</p><p>“Hey Tubbo.” The teen hummed in response as he drank his hot cocoa. “How did you find the goggles?” Dream could be a bit if a sore loser but he can get over it fast and admit he was outsmarted, however, that didn’t make him any less curious as to how he found them, he could use this knowledge for a future manhunt. “Oh, George said we could use our magic in the manhunt and I did.” That didn’t give Dream any answers, yes, he knows Tubbo can shapeshift and block magic but that doesn’t answer how that helped him find the goggles. “Can you elaborate on that?” Tubbo nodded eating a cookie before explaining how he did it. “Well, you said that magic focuses on one thing, right? But mine was able to do two things so I thought maybe it can do more. I closed my eyes and focused on seeing without them, on feeling my magic and before I knew it I was able to see, it wasn’t night vision though.” He took another sip from his hot cocoa before he continued. “It was like I could see magic but not quite, I could see a hot reddish energy with Sapnap, I could see a soft blue energy with George and with you I saw a green sparkly energy if that makes any sense, I could see that energy around the goggles too, finding them was easy after that.” Tubbo also saw Dream's magic around Sapnap's and George's head, however, since he saw George's energy around Dream as well he didn't think much about it, maybe it was an interaction trail sort of thing. Dream was surprised, he didn’t even know seeing magic while it wasn’t even used was possible. He closed his eyes trying to imitate what Tubbo explained and he found himself seeing the same energy Tubbo described in his friends and the teen, it was amazing.</p><p>“I think you just found a new way to use magic Tubbo.” Dream was impressed, although he has been studying his own magic for years, he never thought this could be a possibility. “Pog.” Was the only thing Tubbo responded with, they decided to turn on the TV and watch some movies again, well they didn’t exactly watch it, it was more of a background noise as one by one they began to fall asleep. It was no surprise George was the first one to fall asleep hugging a pillow, Sapnap followed resting his head on George’s shoulder, next was Tubbo who slowly dozed off letting his head fall on Dream’s shoulder. Dream was the last one awake, he took his mask off setting it on the sofa just as he felt Tubbo fall asleep beside him, sure he could just move the boy so he would sleep somewhere else, yet, he didn’t find it in his heart to do it, he could only smile softly as he hugged Tubbo by the side resting his head on top of the brunette’s and letting himself fall asleep. He wasn’t becoming soft; he was just tired.</p><hr/><p>The next morning Sapnap headed home back to his fiancés, sure waking up in a tangled mess with your best friends and the child one of them unknowingly adopted is fun, but waking up to see the mans he loves with his whole heart is way better.</p><p>When he arrived, he saw Karl on the kitchen doing the dishes and he just couldn’t resist giving him a hug from behind and kissing his cheek. “I assume you had a fun night?” Sapnap just hummed in response giving him a few more kisses making Karl giggle softly. “As much as I love the attention, Quackity wanted to see you, it seemed important.” Sapnap nodded giving him one last kiss and heading to the room where Quackity was waiting for him, he seemed upset.</p><p>Sapnap approached his fiancé and took his hand. “Quackity is everything alright? You look worried.” Quackity looked at him with seriousness in his eyes giving his hand a small squeeze. “Sapnap, we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pssst if you are reading this i have a secret for you! I avoid some tags so I won't spoil the story, do what you will with that information. ^^</p><p>Also please rest, it's probably like 3 am reader, just go to sleep or have some water, take care of yourself please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Achivement! Memory unlocked!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Try and guess by the title :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap didn’t like the sound of that, those words never lead to something good. “What do we need to talk about?” Quackity look at him seriously, his usually chaotic glint was missing. “About Dream … you were with him last night, right?” He nodded. “Did you notice anything off?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow, not understanding why his fiancé was asking about Dream. “No? He seemed like the Dream I’ve always known, the same best friend as always. Why?” Quackity bit his lip, it was almost like he didn’t want to break Sapnap’s bubble, then again Sapnap shouldn’t be so keen to side with Dream after what he said, he may be his best friend but those words hurt Sapnap far too much.</p><p>“Tommy, he came to L’manberg. He cornered me with Technoblade in the van, they-” The mention of those two triggered Sapnap’s protectiveness, he completely forgot about what Quackity wanted to talk about, he cupped his face looking for any injuries, the safety of his loved one comes first. “Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?! Because if they did, I will hunt them down myself!” As he said that he brushed his thumb over Quackity’s eye scar, the only reason he hasn’t gone and killed Technoblade yet is because his lover asked him not to, he wanted to get revenge on his own terms.</p><p>Quackity put his hand over Sapnap’s in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. “I’m fine, they didn’t hurt me they just wanted to talk … they wanted to see Tubbo.” He didn’t like were this is going. “I ended up telling them Dream has him … I think it’s for the best if we get Tubbo away from him.” Here is where Sapnap had to disagree. “What? Why? I have seen how Dream is with Tubbo, he is as safe as he can possibly be with him. Getting him away is a dumb idea.” This is what Quackity was expecting, he knew his boyfriend was going to defend his best friend, he just didn’t understand why. After the events that led to el rapids, he didn’t think Sapnap would ever forgive Dream for what he said, yet it’s seems like he doesn’t even remember it.</p><p>“I know but listen to me, I didn’t believe them either. I’ve never quite liked Dream but he was helpful, but Tommy said he manipulated him during exile, isolating him from everyone he loves.” Quackity knew in the end Sapnap would agree with him, he just needed more convincing. “and you believed him? The reason Tubbo is with Dream to begin with?” He knew Sapnap had a point, Quackity had that mentality as well, but what he saw changed it completely. “I thought so too … and then Tommy had a panic attack at the idea of Tubbo going through what he did. I know Tommy is a compulsive liar at times Sapnap, trust me I do. But what I saw? I assure you it was real, no one can fake that sort of panic.” Sapnap felt conflicted, he knew Dream and his friend would be incapable of doing such a thing but he also knew Quackity and he knows he wouldn’t bring this up unless he thought it was the absolute truth.</p><p>“I … it’s hard to believe Dream would be so heartless, especially with how I saw him act with Tubbo. But I also know you aren’t lying to me; you wouldn’t lie to me about something this serious.” Quackity felt relieved, Sapnap was on his side in this or at least he partially was. “Well after how he said he didn’t care about you or George, I thought you wouldn’t doubt he would be heartless.” Sapnap looked at Quackity with confusion. “What do you mean? Dream has never said that.”</p><p>“Sap, he did say that. That’s the whole reason we united to form El Rapids.” Sapnap blinked in confusion. “El what? Quackity I don’t know what you are talking about! I believe when you said maybe Dream did something to Tommy, but you are losing your credibility by making up he said he doesn’t care! If he did, I would remember that!” Quackity was so confused, he saw how heartbroken his lover was when Dream said he cared about no one. He saw how hard Sapnap tried to pretend it didn’t hurt him, only to watch him fall apart once he was home, he remembers the nights Sapnap couldn’t sleep questioning if their friendship ever meant anything to Dream, how could he forget that?</p><p>The man with the beanie frowned as he stood up and headed to a drawer, he opened it and took out a photograph. Quackity handed his boyfriend the picture. “Look at this and tell me you don’t remember any of it. I dare you to look at it and tell me that didn’t happen! Did I make up a picture as well?!” Quackity crossed his arms as he saw Sapnap look at the picture, it seemed like he couldn’t recognize it. “I … I really don’t remember.” He saw himself in that picture, he saw his lovers and George as well but he didn’t remember taking this. He saw how someone, most likely Karl, wrote ‘El Rapids. 12/01/2020’ at the bottom of the picture, why couldn’t he remember?</p><p>“Sapnap?”</p><p>He formed El Rapids after Dream … after Dream.</p><p>“<em>I don’t give a fuck about anyone!”</em></p><p>“Karl! Come quick!”</p><p>“<em>I only care about the disc! That’s the only thing I care about actually”</em></p><p>“What’s happening to him?!”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>“<em>He said he doesn’t care about us George! You, Quackity and Karl are all I have left.”</em></p><p>“Sapnap! Snap out of it! Come back to us!” Karl grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders seeing his eyes shine green, it felt like he wasn’t even listening to them. “Sapnap please!”</p><p>
  <em>“If you aren’t here to apologize, I don’t even want to see you.” Sapnap turned his back on his former best friend, he couldn’t believe Dream hadn’t denied he said he didn’t care, that he hadn’t even apologized for it or at least say he didn’t mean it. “Oh, come on Sapnap, are you really still mad about that?” That got on his nerves. “Yes, I am mad about that! We’ve known each other since we were seven! You had nothing when we first met and I welcomed you like you were family! How could you not expect me to be mad?!” He faced Dream pushing him away at that last statement, Sapnap had every right to be mad at him for what he said.</em>
</p><p>“Sapnap? Why are you tearing up? What’s wrong?!”</p><p>
  <em>“You should just forget about it man, pretend it didn’t happen.” Dream talked about this like it wasn’t important, like if he had just borrowed a shirt and lost it, not like he betrayed their whole friendship. “I won’t forget about this Clay! You went to far and there is nothing you can do to make me forgive you just like that.” He saw his best friend lift his mask only to smirk. “I beg to differ.” Sapnap glared at him. “Then beg.” Dream approached him as he stood his ground. “I really wish it didn’t have to be like this Sapnap, but I can’t afford having you against me, you know me to well.” Dream’s hand shined green with his magic, he put his thumb on Sapnap’s forehead and the man felt frozen. “What are you doing?” He could only see his former best friend’s smirk widen. “Fixing you like I fixed George.”  And with that Sapnap lost control of himself and his mind, Dream blocked all that disadvantaged him away.</em>
</p><p>Sapnap took a deep breath as he was brought back to reality, he was met by the worried looks of his lovers. “Sap, what happened?” He opened his mouth to answer but he didn’t find the strength to do it, Quackity cupped one of his cheeks to look at him. “Are you okay? You are shaking, and your eyes were shinning, can you tell us what happened?” Sapnap could do that he just needed sometime and by that he meant hugging Karl and hiding his face in his shoulder while Quackity joined the hug.</p><p>He has no idea how long he remained in their arms, he just needed the comfort, not only had the pain of the betrayal hit him like a truck again but he had to find out that Dream had been lying, he forced him to forget everything just to be used … everyone are just pawns to Dream, including those closest to him. Karl was rubbing his back hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t start crying, finally Sapnap brought his face from his shoulder looking a bit less shaken, not better, but at least not as bad as before. “Are you ready to talk or do you need more time dear?” They knew that it was better to speak to Sapnap in a soft way after he had a bad moment, it helped him feel better. “Yeah, it’s just …  it was too overwhelming, I never thought he … I really thought he was better than that, or at least that he cared about me enough not to hurt me. I was so wrong.”</p><p>They gave their boyfriend some space while remaining in hugging range in case he needed comfort again, Sapnap took a deep breath again, he can tell them so they can all do something about it. “Dream has magic, he has had it ever since I met him. He was so powerful when we first met and his powers only continued to grow, I didn’t even know he could do what he did to me.” The other two remained in silence listening to their fiancé, they didn’t want to rush him into telling them anything, they had time, they could wait. “He came here when both of you were out, I really hoped he was coming to apologize. That wouldn’t fix things but it would’ve been nice … He erased my memory, he made me forget that he said that, that he hurt me, because he couldn’t have me against him.” A flame was being ignited in Sapnap’s eyes, he even huffed smoke, he wasn’t only hurt, he was enraged and he wouldn’t let this slide, Dream was going to pay for this. “He said he would fix me like he fixed George, which means he doesn’t remember either. Dream thought changing my mind would solve everything, he must have thought I wouldn’t be able to break his spell. Who knows how many times he’s done this to me, how can I know he hasn’t fucked up before and just make me forget?!” Sapnap’s anger was shared by his lovers, Dream wasn’t getting away with this.</p><p>“You said my eyes were shinning?” Both of them nodded. “Then he tried with Tubbo’s memory too, when we found them the other day, they were both kneeling on the ground with green shinning eyes in some sort of trance. Apparently Tubbo has magic, even stronger than his, my guess is Tubbo’s magic backfired in self-defense mirroring the spell and creating a loop until George and I intervened.” Quackity growled. “That green motherfucker, Tommy was right about it he wants to manipulate him and use him. We can’t allow that, we can convince the people of L’manberg to join us and go attack him in a matter of hours! We could-“ Sapnap shook his head. “No, it’s too risky right now but we do have an advantage. He doesn’t know I remember; I can keep going pretending I don’t know anything and keep Tubbo safe until we know for a fact, we are prepared. I won’t let Dream win this.” Quackity wanted to argue and Sapnap could see that on his face. “This is a Techno situation for me, let me handle it Quackity, please.” His lover sighed but nodded. “Fine, I will let you lead this. So, what do we do first?”</p><p>“We get George’s memory back; he has to remember the truth before Dream gets a chance to suspect anything. Second, we need a secret place to meet and discuss what to do against Dream, as much as I hate you being near him let alone ask him for favors, we may need Technoblade to provide that.” Quackity could see Sapnap really didn’t want him near the Blade, but he can deal with this truce for a while. “Got it, we also need you to tell Tubbo the truth without Dream realizing. We don’t want him blocking your memory away, I hated seeing you so upset like that again.” That made Sap smile softly, Dream may not care about him like he used to do, but at least he had people around him that did love him beyond how useful he could be to them. Karl gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Dream may have been our friend, but he will regret hurting you. No one messes with my friends, let alone my boyfriend.” Karl was usually easy going, but god bless the soul who hurt his loved one because he will bring them hell on earth, and the same goes for Quackity, if he gets the chance, he will torture Dream until he begs for forgiveness he doesn’t deserve.</p><p>Dream made himself an enemy that knows him almost as well as he knows himself, he may have plenty of tricks under his sleeve, but even that green bastard isn’t powerful enough to beat so many people. But maybe, his newest addition can help him with that, he is more powerful than him after all.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tubbo sat down on the couch with Dream, George and Sapnap left a while ago and now it was just the two of them. “Dream, I want to talk to you about something.” The masked man hummed and nodded as a sign for him to keep talking. “Well first off all I am really thankful for everything, you know? Letting me stay here, healing me, looking out for me and teaching me how to make the horns go away. But I feel like I should be back in L’manberg being a president.” Dream didn’t like the sound of that, Tubbo couldn’t leave yet. “The thing is although I feel healed enough to do that, I don’t think I should go back yet, not when my magic is so unstable and out of control … I don’t want for someone to look at me and suddenly fall to their knees and cry and end up with a terrible headache. Who knows what else I could do by accident.” Dream liked that a bit more, he didn’t have to convince Tubbo about staying because he wanted to stay here by his own free will. “So, what I’m asking is if you could teach me to control my magic. I noticed they are very alike, and there aren’t many people who would be able to teach me anyways.”</p><p>Dream smiled under his mask; this is what he’s been waiting for! He can train Tubbo with his magic and mold him into the perfect little puppet, one that won’t doubt his guidance or commands. “You don’t have to ask me so shyly Tubbo, of course I can teach you. It’s been a while since I taught anyone how to use magic, it will be fun for both of us.” Keeping this kind happy persona up around Tubbo becomes easier every single day, Dream is convinced that’s because Tubbo is too gullible, he hasn’t considered maybe he isn’t putting up a persona anymore. Tubbo’s heterochromatic eyes seemed to fill with happiness at the answer. “That’s so great! Thank you again Dream!”</p><p>Dream was surprised by Tubbo hugging him, he sometimes forgets how touchy the teen can be but he can’t really say he minds it, a surprise hug is really nice every here and there, especially when he used to spend a lot of time home alone before he brought Tubbo, it was a nice change. “I also really enjoy just having fun here … being a president is a big responsibility and to be honest it can be too stressing at times, I always doubt if I am doing the right thing for everyone and not for myself, if there are things I could’ve done better or if I’m even fit for the job of president. I don’t have those responsibilities here, I can just enjoy things, I can’t remember when was the last time I had a sleepover or when was the last time I laughed so hard since last night … I don’t want to lose that.” Dream’s smile widened under his mask, this is just getting more and more perfect to play Tubbo on his side.</p><p>“Tubbo, have you told anyone about this? It isn’t healthy that you feel that way, that you don’t take any breaks from your responsibilities, you are going to end up hurting yourself if you keep that up.” He is a hundred percent sure Tubbo is falling for his fake concern, he is making it look so real, not because it is real. Dream is convinced, he is just a great actor. “You know what? When you go back to L’manberg and being president, you should take a few nights off every so often, we can have sleepovers where you just have to worry about having fun! You are seventeen Tubbo, you deserve to have fun nights without worrying about anything but yourself.” Tubbo broke the hug to look at Dream with the kind smile he always has on his face. “That sounds really nice actually, I’d like that.” Dream couldn’t help himself; he just has to ruffle Tubbo’s hair whenever he smiles like that, it’s like an instinct and it also makes Tubbo smile even more.</p><p>“Well Tubbs, if you are up for it, we can start training right now. I can teach you the basics of magic, take a break and you tell me how you are feeling, I will adjust to how your feel and the progress you make. I am sure Quackity is doing a great job running L’manberg in your place, we have all the time in the world to practice.” Dream said this as he stood up and Tubbo was quick to copy him. “I’m ready! Let’s start!” Dream nodded and made a hand gesture for Tubbo to follow him, they headed to his backyard where Dream sat down with his legs crossed and signaled for Tubbo to do the same in front of him. “I know this will seem a bit boring but it is necessary, before you use your magic you need to learn how to feel it. The problem you first had is that you were repressing it and eventually it became too much for you and just exploded. So for now close your eyes, take a deep breath and try to feel your magic just like I do.”  Tubbo wasn’t expecting this to be his first lesson, but he trusted Dream knew what he was doing so he decided to obey.</p><p>“Magic is just energy, an energy that lives inside every single one of us but only a few are able to reach and use it, even fewer are the ones able to use it properly. At first your magic feels like a core inside you, what you need to do is let that core crack, the energy has to be all around you to be used properly, reaching for it in your core when you need it will make learning how to use it harder.” Tubbo took a deep breath nodding, he had to feel his core and he didn’t really know how to do it, but he did know how to see magic and he is trying to do that to sense his own. He could see Dream’s energy, how it was all around him and how it shined brighter around his head, probably because he was so smart and wise about how to use it. Then there was his magic, it didn’t feel completely still but not as free as Dream’s either, it was a middle ground. “Once you can feel your core you have to let your magic flow Tubbo, this energy is not like a weapon you wield that can be changed or replaced, magic is an extension of yourself, a part of your body like your arms and legs. Before you can use it, you have to understand it is not something you wield but something that comes to you as naturally as breathing, if you don’t accept your magic as a part of you then you will never be able to use it. Keep taking deep breaths, you will get it right in time.”</p><p>Tubbo kept breathing, he needed to let the energy flow so it wouldn’t flood him like it did before. It was weird to think magic wasn’t a weapon, then again Dream knows more about this than everyone. Dream opened his eyes to see how Tubbo was doing, seeing the teens hands have a soft green glow. “That’s it, you are doing great. But don’t try to copy me and how I mostly use the magic through my hands, it is the most common way but does it feel natural to you?” Natural? What feels natural to him? … emotions, sure Dream’s magic manifests through his hands but he has a calculating mind to use said magic, Tubbo on the other hand was far more emotional than he was rational, it was stress what triggered his magic to begin with, he doesn’t have to think about using his magic, he has to feel the use of his magic. With a final deep breath Tubbo was able to feel his magic flow all through him, he opened his eyes when he heard Dream clapping.</p><p>“I’m impressed, it took Sapnap to weeks to get it right and for George it took a month. You got it right in two hours, you really are a natural at this Tubbo.” Encouraging words always work to improve a student’s progress, celebrating every small victory can really make a difference. Tubbo could not believe he spent two hours trying to make his energy flow, it surely didn’t feel that long at all. “What’s next?” He was so eager to learn and Dream was so eager to teach him everything he knew, for villain porpoises of course. “Next, we have some flow stances, you already know how to let the energy flow through you. Now you have to learn to direct that flow to do what you want without concentrating it all in one place. Think you can do that Tubbs?” Tubbo looked at him with determination in his eyes. “I can do it.” Dream stood up before helping Tubbo up. “Then let’s get to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Training arc!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says enough but theres something else sprinkled at the end :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training with Tubbo was way more fun than he expected it to be, yes, he wanted to mold a perfect little soldier, even a mini Dream if he had the chance that was true. But he couldn’t help enjoying teaching the teen all he knew when his eyes sparked with such genuine curiosity, not only that but Tubbo was a fast learner and he was only eager to learn more and more. It seemed like Tubbo knew all the basics of magic before Dream got the chance to teach him, he was just too natural at it which was great for Dream’s plan, the less time he has to spend molding him the better.</p><p>Right now, they were practicing stances for magic to flow through them as they guide that flow, that was a lesson that was constantly reminded. You do not control your magic; you guide it for it to work properly. The stances were similar to those you would do during yoga, they were meant for energy flow so it wasn’t that surprising. “Keep balance of your body as you do with your energy, it is all one in the same, if one falls the other will follow.” Tubbo nodded, he did well with the energy, his body on the other hand was a bit clumsy with balance but the hours helped him improve and now he was able to copy any of Dream’s stances almost perfectly.</p><p>“Do you think we can do something else? Not that I doubt your training, it’s just I want to learn the cool stuff.” Dream rolled his eyes at the request, Tubbo may be talented but he is also quite impatient at times. “Alright, what cool stuff do you have in mind? Let’s see if you are up to the test, go on pick something.” A part of learning was letting the student explore what called them, sure Dream could continue with the basics of object levitation but he wanted to see what Tubbo would want. “You said my main thing was shapeshifting right? Can we do that? Like, can you do it too?” Dream snorted, he should’ve seen it coming, he thought Tubbo would suggest controlling the elements or something the like. “Of course I can, what animal do you have in mind?” Tubbo shrugged, he didn’t think that far. “Fine let’s try with something small then, what about a cat?”</p><p>Just as he said that he transformed into a brownish cat with short fur and dark stripes, he had a patch of white fur on its chest as well as white paws and green eyes. All of Dream’s clothes disappeared in thin air, the only thing that remained was his mask that had adjusted to his new size. “See? A cat is an easy animal to shapeshift into. Before you do it try to picture the animal in your head, what color is it? How big is it? What eye color does it have? Spots, stripes or none? The better the mental picture the better result.” He heard Tubbo aww at his cat form, he wasn’t the first one to do it so he didn’t mind it to much, after the teen was no longer endeared with his new appearance he looked at his own hands before closing his eyes an trying to shapeshift. For Tubbo it took longer to transform than it did with Dream, but in the end his result was successful. Just like Dream he picked a green-eyed cat, however, Tubbo’s was an orange cat with slightly fluffier fur than Dream’s, the biggest difference between both transformations was that Tubbo’s clothes didn’t disappear, he was actually swimming in them and trying to find a way out.</p><p>“Well, Tubbzo, you did well. It’s a good thing that you didn’t copy my cat, the more you do according to your instinct the better.” He approached the orange cat or well the orange kitten just as he popped his head through the neck of the shirt. “How come my clothes didn’t disappear? I thought it just happened.” Dream clicked his tounge, he forgot that Tubbo didn’t know how to turn the energy of objects into his own so they can call said object whenever it’s needed. “That’s because what I did was really advanced magic, one that could hurt you if you tried right now. All objects around us carry energy, one we can transform into our own and let flow with us until we need to call upon said object, that’s how my clothes disappeared and why my masked adjusted.”  Tubbo glared at him which wasn’t threatening when he was a human, being a kitten didn’t help his case. “I know you want to learn the cool stuff but that one is dangerous right now. Not knowing how to get that out or not getting it out completely could take a toll on your health, and after what you just healed and are still healing from it’s not a good idea, alright?” He saw the kitten nod again with another huff. “Promise you will teach me the moment it’s not dangerous?” On Dream’s opinion pleading eyes as a kitten should be illegal, as long as he isn’t doing it that is.</p><p>“Yeah, I promise. Now you must feel a tension on your energy, right? Is like when you are carrying a heavy weight and your muscles tense because you are using them, it’s the same thing. To go back to yourself you just have to ease up that tension.” Just as he demonstrated last time, he transformed back as he was explaining to show Tubbo how to do it and the younger was quick to follow him, going back to human was easier than becoming an animal. Dream was about to suggest a bigger animal when he saw Tubbo stumble, he was by the youngest side in a heartbeat already putting an arm around him for support. “Are you okay?” Tubbo nodded. “Yeah just, transforming back made me dizzy. I just need a second, I’ll be fine to continue.”</p><p>Dream completely ignored the part where Tubbo told him he could continue, he walked him to a tree for them to sit under until Tubbo felt better. After fifteen minutes Tubbo seemed to recover or at least to feel better than he did before. “I think that was enough for today Tubbs, I know you are eager for more but I need you to trust me in this. If you overwork your energy when it clearly told you it reached its limit, bad things will happen to you. Don’t push more than you can handle or it will take a toll on you physically and mentally, I learned that the hard way.” When Sapanap found him, Dream was just a child and he was exhausted, he can’t really remember what he used so much magic on, the only things he knows is that it made him spend days unconscious in order to recover.</p><p>Tubbo sighed, for a moment he thought that Dream was just being soft with him because he was underestimating him, that’s what a lot of people thought of him during the wars and during his time as president, they didn’t take him as seriously as he would’ve liked. “Fine, as long as you promise we will continue tomorrow. That you won’t just drop it because it was a little too much this time.” Tubbo raised his hand with his pinky out for Dream to make the promise. “So, do you promise?” Dream had a small smile under his mask as he joined his pinky finger with Tubbo’s. “I promise, now why don’t we go inside and have some ice cream? You sure earned it.” That made Tubbo mirror Dream’s smile. “That sounds nice.” Dream helped the teen up from where they were sitting and headed back inside, they both got a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles and sat on the couch to relax and watch whatever dumb cartoon popped up. “You know Dream, I could get used to after training ice cream.” Dream let his mask fade away into his energy flow, he felt comfortable enough with Tubbo there to do that. “Yeah, I could get used to it too.”</p><p>A week went by in the blink of an eye, back in L’manberg Quackity, Sapnap and Ghostbur were trying to explain everyone the situation one by one and trying to get them to join into fighting Dream, it wasn’t being as successful as they would like. Back at Technoblade he and Philza had been gathering materials to prepare weapons and armor for the day they would go and rescue Tubbo, Tommy had offered to help a few times but Philza decided against it, he was seeing his son’s mental health deteriorate  and he felt there was nothing he could do, they invited Puffy over a few times to give him therapy but it didn’t seem to be working. Then we have Tubbo and Dream, who were just having fun training with magic, they settled that it was better for Tubbo to do partial shapeshifts instead of full transformations for now, it was less straining for the boy and seemed to come to him with much more ease too.</p><p>“The best part of this energy Tubbo is that is yours, and that means that we can mold it just like we can make figures with our fingers, we can do anything with our energy.” Dream turned both hands into fists and bumped his wrists against each other a couple times before he pulled his hands away as he opened them creating two circular shiny green shields, one in each hand. “This is useful in times of emergency, you can make a shield for protection.” One of the shields turned into a sword at Dream’s hand. “or a sword for self defense, it can be an axe if that goes better with you or any weapon really, as long as you can imagine it then it can happen.” Tubbo watched in awe and tried to imitate Dream, but he wasn’t that successful. “Don’t beat yourself over it, a lot came to you easily, this is a small bump we can get over.” Tubbo nodded having an idea in mind. “Dream do you happen to have any wood weapons?” The blondish man lifted an eyebrow. “I have a few wood rods I used for sparring a while back. Why do you ask?” Tubbo had that look on his face that meant he was planning something. “Attack me with it! Dream don’t give me that look! Think about it, the situation will force me to make a shield and even if you do hit me the worse it will do is a few bruises! Come on, let’s test it!” Dream wasn’t a big fan of the idea, but it wasn’t a bad idea at all. “Fine, but you only have five chances to make that shield. If I hit you five times we stop for today and no after training ice cream.” Dream extended his hand and Tubbo quickly shook it. “You have a deal.”</p><p>Dream went for the rod and he stood a few meters away from Tubbo just so he could have time to see him coming and react. “Don’t go easy on me Dream! This has to feel real!” Dream wasn’t planning on going easy … well maybe just a little bit but Tubbo didn’t have to know that, he simply nodded at Tubbo’s request before he got into a fighting stance. “We start at your call Tubbo!” He saw the teen close his eyes, probably mentalizing himself before giving Dream the green light. “Let’s do it!” That being said, they both ran towards the other.</p><p>The first attempt was fast and a failure, Dream got a hit far to fast on Tubbo, not that it did anything to stop the brunette’s determination that he could do it. The second match lasted a bit longer, this time Tubbo had a greater idea of what he should be expecting and dodging the rod was easier but Dream still landed a hit. “Third’s the charm Tubbo?” That was a small tease Dream couldn’t stop himself from saying and that seemed to only fuel Tubbo’s desire further into achieving his goal. Third wasn’t the charm but at least Dream didn’t technically land a hit since Tubbo caught the end of the rod with his hand before it could hit him, this impressed Dream and he was smiling much like Tubbo was, at this point both of them were fueled by adrenaline. The forth was a success, sort of, Tubbo didn’t make a shield but a rod of his own to block Dream’s, it wasn’t what they were expecting but it was good enough.</p><p>For a moment Dream lowered his guard about to congratulate Tubbo when he saw the teenager lunge forward with his own rod giving Dream just seconds to react and block the hit. “I thought you were experienced enough to know you don’t lower your guard in a fight Dream, you still haven’t land the hit.” He wasn’t expecting that but he sure as hell wasn’t going to back down, it’s been so long since he has felt this alive, so long since he sparred for fun instead for preparing for a war, he actually got to enjoy doing this. “Game on Tubbo!” Their fight almost seemed like a practiced choreography, Tubbo was being able to mirror Dream’s attacks almost perfectly which was in it’s own impressive, after spending so much time with Tubbo acting like the kid he is he truly forgot this is a child that fought in a war, a child that knows how to adjust to his opponent and it shows. Dream was so focused into the fight he missed how Tubbo was fighting with his eyes closed, he was seeing energy not his surroundings as a whole, he was able to predict Dream because he could see how his energy would flow and because he was focusing all of his attention on him. Once again their rods clashed both of them face to face where Dream finally noticed Tubbo’s closed eyes and how he opened them. “I have to admit Tubbo, you are a better fighter than I thought you’d be.” Dream missed how Tubbo was holding the green rod with one hand and how Tubbo created a second rod on his free hand, sweeping it under his feet and making him fall back, by the time he could react it  was to late, Tubbo was pointing at him with the end of  the rod before simply tapping it against his chest. “Thanks, you are not that bad either Dream.” Tubbo could be a bit of a tease as well if he really wanted too, he offered Dream a hand to help him up which the green eyed man took, he can accept when he’s been outsmarted. “That was amazing Tubbo! Maybe you didn’t get a shield as a natural instinct but you still found a way for defense and offense!  Well done!” He ruffled Tubbo’s hair as he usually would after a successful session.</p><p>They weren’t done for the day but they decided to head inside and have some lemonade to refresh themselves a bit, Dream will convince himself this is just a part of his plan, that he isn’t getting attached to Tubbo or seeing a part of himself in the boy, this is merely for villainous purposes and nothing else. “Hey Tubbo, I have something for you. I know it may seem weird but there’s a reason for it.” Just as they always did during their training breaks, they sat down on the couch, Dream grabbed a small box wrapped like a gift but in reality, it was just for show, you can just take the lid off. When Tubbo opened it he found Dream’s mask, well not quite this one looked new and Dream appeared his on mask on his hands so it couldn’t be the same. “I know this doesn’t make any sense to you but … have you ever wondered why I wear the mask all the time?” Tubbo nodded looking at the mask on his lap still in the box. “Yeah, I thought it was because of some nasty scar but well I’ve seen that’s not the case.” Dream gave a small nod. “I can’t remember much of my past before I found my friends, but what I do remember is that I was hurt a lot. I wouldn’t be able to tell you if it was physically, mentally or both, I just know it hurts.” Tubbo kept quiet listening to Dream, it was unusual for him to be this serious or even talk about himself, Tubbo noticed how he always kept the talk on him or someone around them, Dream rarely talked about himself let alone his past. “And even after I found friends who would support me, I still got hurt, every time whoever hurt me looked so satisfied, so proud of what they’ve done and I just hated those looks so much.” His grip tightened on his mask, he had left his past in the past for a reason, but Tubbo had to know to understand and to hopefully wear the mask like he does. “And I knew no matter what, people would find a way to hurt me, so I decided they wouldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing they succeeded, that they won. I am human and things will hurt me, and I control who gets to see that and who doesn’t.”</p><p>Dream sighed looking at Tubbo who was staring back at him with a sign of pity in his eyes, which is what Dream wanted and at the same time he didn’t want the brunette to feel that for him. “I’ve noticed things about you Tubbo, how people have used you, hurt you, shrugged you off, ignored you. How you have let all of that slide because you needed to keep moving forward, but you’ve seen their faces after they did that to you, right? Proud they got away with it and you did nothing about that …” Come on Dream, you almost have him with a sob story that may or may not be true. “I guess maybe I am seeing a lot of me in you, and I guess I want you to have something to shield yourself from all the hurt. You can modify it if you want, I don’t really mind. I just choose a smile because to them that means they lost; they didn’t win because I still have a smile on my face despite all the pain, they’ve caused me.” Tubbo was still staring at him with deafening silence. “I thought maybe you could use something like that too if you wanted. You don’t have to feel like you have to do it, it is your choice after all … maybe I was looking too much into it and interpreting you completely wrong, I shouldn’t have assumed anything. Sor-” Before Dream could finish Tubbo tackled him with a hug, the boy was very emotional and he knew this but even though this was all part of his so-called plan and that it was all fake, that hug was real and the comfort that came with it was real as well.</p><p>For once it was Tubbo comforting Dream instead of the other way around, the teen had no idea what to say so he decided to act, after all actions can speak louder than words. Dream hugged back the second he hugged him, it took him a little while to grip onto Tubbo’s shirt, Dream tried to give Tubbo what helped him when things were rough, while Tubbo gave him what he wishes someone would’ve given him when things were rough. It was a silent hug for who knows how long until Dream decided to pull away quickly rubbing his eyes to pretend he wasn’t this close to crying. “Thanks Dream … not only for the mask but for sharing this, I can’t imagine how much this has pained you or how long you’ve had to keep it in.” Tubbo finally took the mask in his hand and put it on, it was a perfect fit.</p><p>“Now that we are bringing up important things … I’ve been having some dreams after the whole entrance thing, but they feel to real to just be dreams. Have you had something similar or is it just me?” Tubbo left the mask on, Dream has put a great amount of trust in him but he still feels he has to hide his doubts from the green-eyed man. “Actually … yeah, I’ve been having those too. I didn’t bring it up because I thought it was just a me thing.”  Their hands began to glow with magic, neither of them were doing it on purpose. “Dream, do you think our magic knows more than we do? That somehow, it remembers more than us?” Dream looked at his glowing hands and then at Tubbo’s holding his hand out for Tubbo to take. “There’s only one way to find out.” Tubbo looked at Dream and then at his hand, the magic of both boys was reacting to something neither of them couldn’t describe or understand, but something they wanted to know more about.</p><p>With that in mind Tubbo took Dream’s hand and both of their eyes shined green entrancing them again, this time there wouldn’t be any interruptions.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was the cat part an esxcuse to reference Patches and Rocky? Yes, what about about it.</p><p>I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and are excited about the next one! It's the one i've been most exciteed about writing!</p><p>As always remember to take care of yourselves, take a break, stretch and drink some water. </p><p>You matter reader never forget that! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catharsis</p><p>Ca·thar·sis - /kəˈTHärsəs/</p><p>Noun</p><p>1. The process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reader called Red made me very happy because they asked to add this story into a personal collection of stories they really enjoyed,  you can thank them for giving me that final push I needed to finish the chapter.</p><p>Thank you Red &lt;3 </p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and Tubbo were taken to a village, they were only spectators in their own memories. Is that what this was? Their memories? But if that’s the case, why do they have shared memories? They didn’t know each other before they came to the land Dream claimed as his own.</p><p>They saw a couple of children heading home holding hands, they have no idea how they knew the older was seven while the youngest was three. They followed them, feeling like those two kids held the answers to all of their doubts.</p><p>
  <em>“huwy up clay! Mom is making my cake!”</em>
</p><p>They saw the three-year-old pulling the eldest in an attempt to make him hurry up, they heard the eldest child chuckle before he walked a bit faster.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Okay, no need to pull me around bumblebee. I’ll hurry up.”</em>
</p><p>The resemblance the kids had to them was quite big, the only difference is that the bumblebee kid had freckles and Tubbo didn’t, other than that the kids were an identical version of themselves.</p><p>
  <em>The kids entered the house and ran to hug their mother, she carried both of her sons to kiss their foreheads before putting them back down. </em>
</p><p>She seemed to be in her thirties, she also had a kind look on her face, her hair was dirty blond like Dream’s while her eyes were an emerald green like both of the boys, when they saw her, they felt some sort of nostalgia and hurt. They couldn’t really understand why<em>, </em>not yet at least.</p><p>
  <em>“Toby! Clay! Oh, I’m so glad you are back already! Your cake is almost done sweetie, I just have to finish the frosting. Would you two like to try it?” Both kids cheered at the idea, their mom helped them up on the chairs so they could reach the kitchen counter. It was quite a sweet scene of two kids and their mom making black and yellow frosting for a cake and soon after they were decorating said cake, Toby seemed very excited about it.</em>
</p><p>“That’s my name.” Tubbo said out loud, the family seemed oblivious of his existence. “My name is Toby … All this time I thought I was just Tubbo, that’s what Phil always called me.” His eyes were glued to the scene, it was obvious that the younger kid was his younger self and the other was most likely Dream. This didn’t answer anything, but at least it was a start.</p><p>
  <em>The family decorated the cake and it looked like a bee, that was either a coincidence or further proof that this kid is in fact Tubbo. The mom set three little candles on the bee-rthday cake. “Alright kids, want to help me light up the candles? Remember just a little bit on the fingertips.” From her index finger a little flame appeared, her children following shortly and each of them lighted up a candle before Clay and their mom started singing the happy birthday song.</em>
</p><p>Dream recognized this, he knew this, Toby’s birthday happened a month before … he is not completely sure what, but he doesn’t want to be in his memories anymore, a part of him wants to let go of Tubbo’s hand and never let this happen again. But this isn’t only his decision, if Tubbo doesn’t want to stop seeing what’s happening then neither of them will.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay little Tubby!” Their mother cooed in a baby voice. “Time to blow the candles and make a wish, okay?” Toby stimmed his hands before blowing the candles on the cake, Clay and his mom congratulated him before the woman took a knife to slice the cake and give her boys a slice. It was a small family, they weren’t many kids on the village so no one else was invited to the little celebration, but that didn’t seem to bother the small family, they had each other and that was enough.</em>
</p><p>They stood still as they watched the scenery change, a couple days passed at most and now they found themselves in the kid’s room … in <em>their</em> room. It was a peaceful night and the kids were sound asleep, but then Toby began to move around in his bed, groaning in a slightly distressed manner like something was bothering him.</p><p>
  <em>Toby sat up gasping in cold sweat and tearful eyes, it wasn’t uncommon for him to have nightmares, but it was always the same one. The people of the village were trying to burn their house down, they were screaming horrible things at them, they would hurt their mom until she stopped moving and then they would try to hurt him and Clay, he never knew what happened after, he would always wake up before that. He climbed onto his brother’s bed and began shaking him to wake him up. “Clay! Clay! Wake up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay groaned rubbing his eyes, he would love to keep sleeping but if his brother needs him, he will be there for him. “Bumblebee? What happened?” He sat up so Toby could curl up beside him, he gave his little brother a side hug to comfort him. “Nightmare, same one.” The younger child rubbed his eyes with a sniffle, he hated seeing his mother hurt, he hated seeing the people he has grown up with trying to hurt them, it felt so wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay sighed, he knew what the nightmare was about, he found no use in making Toby tell it to him every time he had it, especially with how distressed his brother looked after it. “You know it’s just a nightmare, right? It isn’t real, mom is okay and so are we. You don’t have to worry.” He has told this to his younger brother time and time again, it never seemed to stick. “Dream.” The youngest child said. “Make it a dream please.” That made Clay smile, their mom told them magic was unique for everyone and that everyone had a core magic, for him it was mind manipulation while for Toby it was shapeshifting. “You ask me for dreams almost every night, I wouldn’t be surprised if you started calling me dream instead of Clay.” He let go of the hug just to ruffle his little brother’s hair which earned him a little watery giggle. “Dream the destroyer of nightmares and the best brother ever!”</em>
</p><p>“That’s where my nickname comes from?” That was something Dream hadn’t been able to explain, he told his friends they could call him that but he never knew why, it always gave him some sort of peace and a sense of belonging, he understands why now. They saw the couple of brothers talk for a bit longer, it seemed that Clay was singing a lullaby for Toby to help him fall asleep and when he did, he put a hand behind his brother’s head, his hand shined green as he closed his eyes. He gave Toby a happy dream of him in a flower field, the sun was shining but it wasn’t hot, there were bees buzzing around and Toby was free to explore as much as he wanted.</p><p>With that both brothers fell asleep, the scenery was changing once more, they saw day and night go by about a month into the future and Dream felt dread. “We have to get out, we saw enough! You don’t want to see what’s next!” Dream wasn’t sure what was about to happen, he just knew it wasn’t a good thing. Tubbo seemed deaf to his warning, they had already gone this far and he finally had an answer to where he came from, who he used to be before Phil found him at the side of the road in a box, he is not going to stop now.</p><p>
  <em>During the afternoon the brothers went into the forest, Toby loved shapeshifting into a bee or well shapeshifting as much as his current age and magic control allowed. He held his brother’s hand and flapped his wings trying to lift himself off the ground, Clay used his magic to boost him a bit, levitating was the first lesson their mother taught them. They were able to play around for a while, their mom told them they could play with their magic as long as no one saw them, she claimed the world wasn’t ready for people like them and her children didn’t understand what she meant … sadly, they would understand soon, far too soon. The kids kept playing between laughs, they are kids after all, they shouldn’t be doing anything else, suddenly a twig snapped nearby them. Clay quickly pulled his brother down and covered their heads with the cloaks they were wearing, he doesn’t know if that was a person or just an animal, but he isn’t willing to find out, still holding onto Toby’s hand he ran home with him hoping whatever snapped that twig didn’t see them, but when has life been kind to those who are different?</em>
</p><p>Dream and Tubbo ran after the kids, they could’ve waited for the scenery to change but this time they felt the same urgency and fear their younger selves did to get home, to return to the safety of their mother. They ran inside the house along with the children just as they slammed the door shut, Clay told Toby to go to their room and rest and the younger nodded, he was confused why his brother looked like when he wakes up from his nightmares, maybe he can make something in their room to make the bad fear go away just like he does with dreams! With that in mind Toby went to their room and Clay went with their mom.</p><p>
  <em>“Mom!” The mother turned around ready to welcome her kids with open arms and ask them if they had fun as she always does, that changed when she saw just how scared her son looked. He picked him up and took him to the sofa, hugging him tight to make sure he would calm down. “Clay, calm down, okay? Take deep breaths and then tell me what happened.” Clay took deep breaths like his mom asked him to, mom always knew best. “We were playing like always and then I heard a sound and I did like you told me and covered our faces and ran back home and I don’t know what or who it was or if I was fast enough!” The mother cupped his cheek, wiping a tear from his face. “Baby it’s okay, keep breathing. Did they see you, either of you?” Clay shook his head. “I don’t know, I don’t think so.” His mom smiled warmly before kissing his forehead. “Then there’s nothing to worry about, right? It seems like you two got enough emotions for a day, why don’t you go up with your brother and read a story? Dinner will be ready soon, I’ll let you know, okay?” Clay nodded, their mother always knew how to make things better, he doesn’t know what he would do without her.</em>
</p><p>Tubbo and Dream saw little Clay go upstairs, the child missed the worry in her mother’s eyes, but they didn’t. They could see their mom kept something to herself, probably something that would scare her kid even more and she protected him from it, like any parent would.</p><p>
  <em>When Clay reached his room, he found Toby in a blanket fort, it didn’t look like the strongest fort in the world, but the intention is what mattered. Toby crawled out of his fort and stood in front of his brother looking up at him. “Surprise! Do you like it?” Clay was aware that Toby didn’t understand much of why they had to hide their powers, and to be honest Clay didn’t know that much either, he just knew that there were bad people out there that didn’t like people like them. “I don’t like it Toby, I love it!” Toby hugged him and pulled him to the fort, it fell when they both crawled in it but that’s fine, they can build it again together, as long as they have each other everything will be alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Downstairs their mother was filling a backpack with as much food as she possibly could, she mainly focused on water bottles and all the snack bars and cookies she could find in the kitchen, she also put a note in the backpack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dear angel of death,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know we haven’t talked in years but if you are reading this it means I’m gone, the village I reside in is peaceful but they do not take kindly to magic users like me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had two beautiful children and both of them inherited my abilities. If they found you that means they are being chased and that they are in danger, I only ask for you to house them until they are safe and no harm will come their way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I am in no place to ask for favors, but you as the angel of death knows no child deserves to be guided by you into the afterlife, they deserve and actual life. I completely trust you with them Philza, you can find them a new home after you deem it safe, until then I beg you to take care of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Sincerely, K.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has no way of knowing if someone saw her kids, but she can get ready to send them away towards an old friend if it comes to that, she knows him well, if he sees a couple of kids in need of aid, he will offer a place until it’s safe. Best case scenario nothing happens, worst case scenario her children will grow without her but at least they will be safe. She hid the backpack in a cupboard and called her kids for dinner, the rest of the night went as any other normal night. However, the woman insisted on her children sleeping with their favorite sweaters, she claimed it would be chilly tonight, when she tucked them into bed she left their sneakers beside the beds, she truly hoped they wouldn’t need them. The mother didn’t sleep that night, she sat on the couch and acted as the guardian of her children one last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was midnight when she saw the whole town light up, an angry mob walking to her house holding torches ready to burn the witches to the ground. The mother lost no time raising a shield around her house, her magic wasn’t the most powerful but she didn’t need power, she just needed to buy enough time for her kids to run away. “Toby! Clay! You need to wake up!” She shook her kids awake; they rubbed their eyes in confusion. Toby turned on his bed trying to fall asleep again, while Clay sat up to meet his mom’s worried eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom? What’s happening? What time is it?” His mother cupped his face as he handed him the backpack, she knew this was goodbye. “Listen to me carefully honey, this town is not safe for us anymore. I need you to take Toby and escape through the back door, I need you two, to run away as fast as you can.” Clay had so many questions, why couldn’t they stay? Why wasn’t it safe? Why isn’t she running with them? But he didn’t have time to ask, her mom made a small dark green and black orb appear in her hands. “You have to follow this okay?  It will guide you to a friend, he is good he can help you; you will know it is him when the orb disappears.” Clay was being gently pulled out of his bed, his mom getting his shoes on for him one last time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before they got the chance to wake up Toby a loud bang did it for them, the people of the village were trying to break through her shield. “Mom? What was that?” The mother moved towards her younger son to help him with his shoes too. “Don’t worry about it, right now you and Clay have to go, okay? I’ll be right behind you.” She knew that was a lie and her kids knew that too, even if they didn’t really want to acknowledge it. She took the hand of both of her kids leading them downstairs and towards the back exit of the house, the bangs against her shield became louder and louder, the cracks in it were growing they had to go now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at her kids and how scared they looked, she hugged them as tight as she could and they clinged to her almost as if they understood this would be their last hug. She gave them a final kiss on their foreheads holding back her tears, she only wished to live a simple life, she wished she could see her boys grow, she would give away every single bit of her power just to have them for one more day. “No matter where you go, I will always be there watching after the both of you, I love you two more than anything in the world because you two are my world. Please never forget that, promise you will never forget how much I love you.” The kids were unsure, the loud bangs and the screams from outside were scaring them but they knew their mom could fix this, she always did. “We promise.” With that she gave them one last smile just as they heard the shield break and their front door burst open. “GO! <strong>NOW!</strong>” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment the brothers stood frozen in place, they saw their mom lit up flames in her hands as she walked towards the noise. Their mother wasn’t a skilled warrior, she was a simple baker who sought nothing but peace, but  for her kids she will fight a whole army on her own, if she dies tonight that doesn’t matter, her kids are the only thing that mattered. The brothers had the same train of thought, mom is using magic, we have magic, if we help her, we can all run away, they hesitated for a second before they heard their mom scream that was enough to make both kids run to their mom, they don’t have full control over their magic but they will try to copy their mom, that always works.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, when they reached their living room, they saw the people who had always been their neighbors attacking their mom, they saw how one man tackled her to the ground despite her burning him. “You won’t keep doing your sorcery here you witch!” They recognized him, he was the blacksmith of the town, they saw him raise his mallet and hit their mom, the rage in them was unmeasurable. “MOM!” Their mother turned around to see her boys being surrounded by their own magic, preparing to cast a spell far more powerful than they could handle. She raised her hand towards them just as the blacksmith raised his mallet, with the last of her strength she made another shield between her boys and the angry mob just as the blacksmith hit her again, this time he aimed for the head. Her hand fell lifelessly to the floor, but she could die in peace knowing she protected her sons until her last breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rage they felt was replaced with helplessness and pain as they saw their mom die right before their eyes, Toby tried to run to their mom but he was stopped by the shield. Clay had two options, he could try and fight them off or he could take Toby and run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kill them too! They are witches as well! We don’t allow that sorcery in this town!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay made his choice, he grabbed Toby who was banging his fists against the shield and he started running, following the orb just like his mom told him to. “Dream! Dream!” This was Toby’s nightmare, it finally turned into a reality, and Toby was hoping it was all a nightmare and that Clay could give him the dream of the flower field and the bees again. “I’m sorry Toby.” Both boy’s eyes were full of tears, Toby hid in his brother’s shoulder to cry for their mother while Clay kept running, he could hear the town trailing behind them, the tears streaming down his face was making it hard to see but he had to keep moving and keep Toby safe, that’s what his mom would’ve wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t know how long he has been running, he just knew that his legs were getting tired and that the town wouldn’t let them get away, they were gaining ground far too fast and how could they not? They were full adults following two small kids in an attempt to kill them, the kids were at a disadvantage. Suddenly Clay saw a road and he ran to it hoping that could be helpful, that the orb had finally found mom’s friend. “Hold on Toby, we are almost safe.” He didn’t see anyone at the road, he only saw an empty box … it wouldn’t be able to hide him but it would hide Toby, he didn’t think twice before he got near the box and put Toby in it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m scared.” Toby said looking at him, Clay could only put a brave smile on his face just like their mother would do. “It’s okay, I can be brave for the both of us.” He couldn’t, he was as terrified as Toby was but his little brother needed to feel safe, Clay took off his backpack and handed it to Toby, he could leave him here safe and hidden and drive the town people away. “Toby, I need you to stay and hide here, okay? I will make all the bad people go away and you stay here.” Clay handed him the small orb knowing there was a chance he wouldn’t come back just like mom and Toby held his hand looking at him in the eyes. “Promise you’ll be back soon?” Clay hugged his little brother; he couldn’t lie to his face. “I promise.” <strong>LIAR, </strong>a part of his mind said, he decided to ignore it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just imagine we are playing like we did back at home, Tubby in a box the secret base of Tubbox.” That put a small smile on his brother’s face, they hadn’t done that in a while. Toby gave a little nod and Clay kissed his forehead just like his mother would’ve done, wishing that Toby could just forget all of what happened, that he could just fall asleep into that dream of flower fields and bees and not worry about a thing, that he would forget him in case that he didn’t come back like mom. His core magic of mind manipulation agreed to his wish, locking away Toby’s memories and putting him to sleep in that happy safe dream. “Goodbye bumblebee, I’m sorry I wasn’t enough.” Clay adjusted Toby into a more comfortable position for him to sleep in before he ran away back into the forest and towards the angry crowd, he would keep them away from Toby. </em>
</p><p>The brothers saw the scenery change yet again, this time they only followed Dream who was successful into guiding the town away from Tubbo, but they had managed to push him down and the blacksmith was close to killing him just like he killed his mother.</p><p><em>Clay had kept running despite his aching legs</em>, <em>he had tripped and fallen getting a few scratches, the stones they threw at him had hit and it was a throw strong enough to leave bruises but at least he got them far from Toby, he was sure of it. A big rock managed to hit him behind the head and made him fall to the ground, he didn’t feel strong enough to get up, the townsfolk were saying a lot of things but his mind just couldn’t process it, he was just so tired. He hoped they would turn on each other just like they did with their mom, his magic in a last attempt to protect his wielder fired a magical wave that did just that. Clay curled up and closed his eyes expecting the hit of a mallet that never came, the people began attacking one another until no one was alive, it was a slaughter that splashed Clay with blood of those who spilled the blood of his mom.</em></p><p>
  <em>Clay laid there for who knows how long, when he found the strength to stand up, he felt sick because he knew this was his doing, he kept walking unaware of the toll his mind manipulation had caused on his own mind, how he was forgetting who the dead people was, why he used his magic to get them killed, how he promised to come back for someone. His own mind pushed all those memories away in attempts to make his mind heal, he walked and walked until he saw a house and decided it was a good idea to approach it despite how he looked and the reason he thought it was safe was because he saw a black-haired kid playing outside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If there was a kid like him then it had to be safe, he didn’t know how scary he looked until the kid screamed for their dad to come, afraid of what came out of the woods and that it would hurt him, Clay barely managed to whisper. “Help me.” Before he fell to the ground, he could hear the kid keep calling for his dad, he thinks he heard the dad say something but he didn’t really understand what, his mind was too fuzzy, he just wanted to sleep and that’s exactly what he did.</em>
</p><p>One last time the scenery changed, this time going back to Tubbo and it was already the morning of the next day. A winged man was walking down the road clearly looking for something or someone, Philza could feel the magical orb calling for his help, a spell he taught to only one person in the world.</p><p>
  <em>Toby woke up, he didn’t know where he was or even who he was he just knew he was on a flower field and now he isn’t, the orb that Clay left him was gone because mom’s friend had found him. Toby sat up and saw a man crouching besides the box? He is in a box? “Hey there little buddy, need any help?” The man said, he looks friendly and maybe a little old. “I … don’t know.” He was confused, he felt like so much was missing and at the same time that everything was in place, it was really hard to explain. “It’s okay not to know things, do you know your name?” Toby thought for a while looking at the box he was in, a faint blocked away memory all mixed and fuzzy gave him the answer. “Tubbo, my name is Tubbo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wing man smiled softly at him and offered him a hand. “Would you like to come with me Tubbo? A box in the middle of nowhere is no place for a child.” Tubbo looked at the blond man, a small flash of holding the hand of a blondish boy appeared on his mind, he liked the feeling that gave him and with a nod he took his hand. “My name is Phil.” The man said as he pulled Tubbo out of the box, the boy put on his backpack before taking Phil’s hand again and together they walked to safety.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of her children were safe and that’s all that mattered, maybe they were apart and unable to remember each other, but fate is a funny thing that will make them meet again someday.</em>
</p><p>After they saw Tubbo walk away with Phil, they found themselves back on the sofa, Tubbo’s mask had fallen onto his lap since he didn’t adjust it correctly his, eyes were no longer heterochromatic but fully green, they had a lot to process, so many feelings in a single moment. They looked at each other’s eyes finding tear streaks on their faces, all of this was so much to unpack, but there is a good place to start.</p><p>“You are my brother?” They asked simultaneously in disbelief.</p><p>This changes everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you all liked it, took longer than I thought it would but hey at least it's finally here! </p><p>Did you you see what I revealed coming? I sure hope so because I sprinkled clues of it every time I could and now I can finally put the tag that they are brothers!</p><p>Don't expect another chapter soon since my firat year of college is ending soon and i will be busy, but remeber this story will go on! Stay tuned!</p><p>And as always take care of yourself, grab a snack, drink some water and get some rest, love you all readers &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a one shot idea, then i got advice between option A and B ehich led me to option C so now i am writing a fanfic.</p><p>Enjoy the ride, try not tu suffer to much or something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>